Breaking through Fire
by Aerle
Summary: On his way home after an exhausting day, Law falls asleep in the train, using the person sitting next to him as a pillow. Said person is not amused, but Law immediately finds it amusing to mess with the ill-tempered redhead. AU set in Fire-universe (independently readable). Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday, Viv-heart! :D I blame you for this XD I just wanted to write a KidLaw story for you and now it ended up being said version of Hot as Fire/Reborn in Fire (I'm calling it the Fire-universe from now on, it's getting too long if I keep writing versions XD) The beginning of the story is set about a year before Reborn starts (about two years before Hot)

Many thanks and bows to Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for pre-reading and beta'ing (and calling me a pervert XD)

**Warning: the story contains homophobia and douche-ness**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Breaking through Fire<p>

Chapter 1

Law yawned and leaned with his head on his hand. Today had been a very long and frustrating day. First that stupid conference and now the long way back home. A sudden swerve of the train made his elbow slip off the window sill and he cursed. Just what he needed. Rubbing his temples he sighed. He supposed he should read some more if he wanted to keep up with his studies. Medicine wasn't easy.

But he was tired. He had been forced to interact with boring people all day, listening to lame doctor jokes and supposedly miraculous recoveries. And when he remarked he would find the people present more interesting if they were corpses lying on a slab in the morgue, they would say he had a morbid sense of humour. He wasn't even kidding!

He sighed again and opened his thick and heavy book. He really should get some studying done. It wasn't like he would be able to once he got home. Living with the D-brothers truly was exhausting, though he was grateful they offered him to stay. Luffy was noisy and hyperactive, unless he was eating – except that he was even loud during that. Ace had narcolepsy, causing him to fall asleep at the most random times, during dinner or in the middle of a conversation. Law used those rare moments of peace in the house, when the youngest brother was eating and the oldest fast asleep, to study, or did a futile attempt at a nap.

But it had its perks, living with the brothers. For one thing, Ace was an interesting object to study. Law had managed to get him in some trials for new drugs for narcolepsy, and had written several papers on the side effects they had. Which was, of course, too bad for Ace, but good for his grades. And he needed those.

Another reason to put up with the noisy brothers was simply because they lived closer to the university and he needed a place to stay. He was still looking for a place of his own, but in the meantime he was settled. Plus, he lived rent free, only paying by cooking – neither of the brothers cooked, but both had an enormous appetite, so 'rent free' was perhaps too optimistic, he had to work hard. And well, he was sleep deprived, but his insomnia wasn't only caused by his roommates. He himself would have been an interesting study object as well, had he not been so tired.

With a sigh he focused on his reading again, but soon the letters were dancing before his eyes. He must have dozed off for a second, because when he opened his eyes again, the train had come to a halt. It wasn't his stop yet, so he had nothing to worry about, but it did cause a stream of people to leave the train and another to enter again. It was a rather busy day at rush hour, so only to be expected. Still, Law sighed. He just wanted some peace and quiet. And he liked his space, so he didn't need a stranger sitting next to him.

He had barely finished the thought, when some guy showed up next and flopped down in the seat next to him, giving the black haired man barely the time to collect his things from there. Law snorted and didn't deign to look at the newcomer. Like he'd meet anyone interesting in the train.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!"<p>

Groggily, Law opened his eyes. Geez, why would someone yell like that? They were in the silence compartment, after all. And he finally managed to get some sleep. What kind of bastard would ruin that?

Come to think of it, since when were the walls in the train so comfortable to sleep against?

Only… the wall was on the other side. Then what was he lying against? He had a vague idea. A little scared of what he might find, he turned his head.

He was met by a pair of angry looking, dark eyes. Yep, he had fallen sleep against the person next to him. And had it been some old lady, it wouldn't have been a problem, just a little awkward. But everything about the guy sitting there screamed anger issues and 'I'd like to crush you under my army boot'. Law had to admit that that was kind of hot. Okay, so maybe Ace had a point when he said that the doctor-to-be had a thing for bad boys.

Law focused on the man next to him. He had bright red hair which was almost standing up straight and dark piercing eyes, from what the dark haired man could gather the other was trying to rip out his soul with his look. Nice.

The redhead seemed to wait for an explanation, so Law said with a shrug: "It seems I fell asleep." He yawned and stretched himself, sitting up again.

"If you drooled on my coat…" the other threatened.

Law eyed him unimpressed. Well, he liked his punk style and long heavy coat, but what did that guy take him for? "I don't drool," he said coldly.

Some of the other passengers looked at them annoyed and some dared to shush them. The redhead glared at an old lady who had tried that, almost giving her a heart attack before she returned to her knitting. The guy huffed and gave Law one last nasty look before putting on headphones and turning on obnoxiously loud music.

Law leaned against the wall. He didn't like the heavy metal stuff the guy was listening to, but he had to admit he did like the man's other features very much. He was tall, from what he could see now he that was sitting down at least, with a broad chest. He had pale skin, wearing dark lipstick and matching nail polish. In all, he was hardly an eyesore. Law grinned. He would like to sleep on this guy again…

Just when he was about to get his medicine book to do some more studying, he heard some familiar melody coming from the redhead's headphones, different from the heavy metal from earlier. Inconspicuously, he leaned in, but he couldn't hear what was sung until he pressed his ear to the headphone.

'_I tried so hard and got so far. _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._'

A smirk appeared on his face. So this moron did have good taste in music.

"What the hell are you doing now?!"

Only then Law realised he still had his ear pressed against the other's headphones, and sat uncomfortably close. Well, uncomfortable for the other, he was fine. Still, he leaned back casually and said: "I hadn't expected a punk like you would actually listen to something one could consider music."

"What the hell did you say?" Pulling off his headphones, the redhead grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him close.

Law just smirked. "You're pretty predictable. You wear punk clothes and listen to 'music' which consists of people yelling into microphones. So forgive me for not expecting something good." Well, some people would place Linkin Park in the 'yelling into microphones' category, but this was one of their more calm songs anyway. Whatever, Law liked it.

Annoyed coughs sounded and warning looks were shot their way. Law hardly spared them a glance. He peeled the redhead's hand of his shirt. "Please, you're disturbing the other passengers," he said with a sly smirk.

The redhead looked like he wanted to punch the dark haired man in the face – a great turn on for said man – but then he let go, his jaw tense. "Just leave me the fuck alone," he grouched, putting up his headphones again and turning the volume down considerably.

Law shrugged with a smirk and got his book. At least it was somewhat of a victory, now he could study in silence again. From the corner of his eye he watched the man beside him. Somehow, it was really fun to rile him up. For one, it was so easy. Plus, he liked the attention and he hardly minded being touched by the rough man.

Staring at his book, he got out a pen, holding it between two fingers and wiggling it. He noticed the redhead looking at him from the corner of his eye, before huffing and turning away with his arms across his chest.

Law read a few lines in his book, wiggling the pen harder, until it slipped out between his fingers, launching over the redhead and rolling on the floor in the aisle. The other man looked at him disturbed, but didn't move to pick it up, like had Law assumed he wouldn't. The dark haired man smirked. _Good_. Time to annoy the hell out of the bastard. He pushed up the foldout table, which held his book, a little, before draping himself over the lap of his neighbour. He lay down on his stomach, ass pointing up, and reached for his pen.

The redhead was frozen for a moment. Law was waiting for the predictable "What the hell?!" but it never came. He shrugged and got his pen, wiggling his ass a little, before getting up. "Got it," he said triumphant, showing the pen as to prove his point.

The redhead stared at him wide eyed, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. A smirk tugged at the corners of the doctor-to-be's mouth. The man was either extremely angry or extremely aroused – and fuck, Law didn't care which one it was.

A pale hand wrapped itself around his neck, pinning him against the wall. Long, black nails dug in his skin. "Touch me again and I'll snap that little neck of yours," the redhead threatened.

Law smirked. "I just dropped my pen. If you had been a dear and got it for me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

The man huffed and squeezed his neck a little, before letting go and turning away. The doctor-to-be rubbed the sore spot. He had half a mind to drag his neighbour to the nearest bathroom and fuck him senseless. Man, that was hot. Okay, so Ace was definitely right. But who was he to judge? His fireman friend had his own kinks…

During their little encounter, one of the passengers had left the compartment, and when he returned he was followed by the conductor, apparently fed up with all the noise. The conductor was an intimidating man, tan, with blond hair. But the most striking feature about him was his steel jaw. Next to the medicine student and the angry redhead, he came to a halt. "You're aware that you're in the silence compartment?" he asked in a grumpy voice, crossing his arms before his chest. "People are complaining about you. So shut the hell up."

"I'm sorry, sir," Law answered in a smooth voice and gestured to his neighbour. "He just hasn't seen me in a while, so he has trouble keeping his hands to himself. But he'll behave now."

Seeing the redhead's face was priceless. Apparently the man had no idea how to react to Law's accusations. First he gaped at the black haired man, then his face turned red, before becoming pale again. "LIKE HELL!" he finally exclaimed. "I'm not fucking gay, you bastard!"

That was disappointing. But Law wasn't that surprised to find out that the hot redhead wasn't gay, but it was to be expected. Unlike what Ace seemed to think, not everyone was bi. Oh well, it was rather optimistic to think he would find someone interesting enough to fuck in the train anyway.

"I don't care! Just shut the hell up!" the conductor yelled, lifting up his arm – obviously a prosthesis.

"I _would_ if this damn faggot didn't keep assaulting me!" the redhead exclaimed, his voice breaking and sitting as far away from Law as he could manage in the seats.

The dark haired man wanted to respond, but before he could open his mouth the conductor swung his arm, landing in the middle of the seat and cutting into the material like his hand was an axe rather than a prosthesis. Both men sitting down stared at it, and Law was glad neither of them was hit, that would have been messy.

The intercom announced the next station. The redhead got up, trying avoid to touching the conductor. "This is my stop, anyway. Come near me ever again and I will kill you," he spat at Law.

The doctor-to-be rolled his eyes at the empty threat, but when he met the dark eyes he was pinned to his seat. Pure hatred and disgust was written all over the man's face. As much as Law liked rough men, the one thing he couldn't stand were homophobes. The redhead left the train, stomping in his heavy boots.

The conductor gave Law a warning glance, before pulling his axe of a hand back and leaving the compartment. The dark haired man slumped back in his seat, picking up his study book. He stared at a page, before realising he had read the same paragraph over and over again. He couldn't concentrate, his mind wandering back to the small-minded redhead. He mentally slapped himself. Why the hell was he so hung up on this guy? Sure, he was hot, and fun to rile up. But it wasn't like he would see him again anyway.

~ To be continued

* * *

><p>Song is <em>In the End<em> by Linkin Park ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Happy birthday to The Red Harlequin On The Luna! :D

I'm sorry it took so long, but there are other stories going on, I'm studying, life in general... I can't promise when the next update will be, but I'll try to make it less than five months this time ^^;

As always, beta'ed by Vergina-spva and MyLadyday

Anyways, enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

His aura was radiating murder when he got on the bus which would bring him back to campus. No one dared to sit next to him, despite the fact that it was rush hour. Anyone who attempted to come close to him was shot a glare that could, presumably, kill them on the spot. On an ordinary day, people would avoid sitting next to him and if they did sit down, they were on the edge of the seat and jumped up as soon as they reached their stop. Kid didn't care. He knew people thought he looked intimidating, with his red hair and punk clothing. He preferred if people stayed the fuck away from him.

That was exactly why that guy on the train had been so annoying. He hadn't even blinked when Kid shot him his dirtiest look. And the worst part was that he kept _touching_ him. First the guy fell asleep on his shoulder, then he had tried to listen in on Kid's music and finally the thing with picking up the pen. Kid didn't like to be touched ever, but when that dark haired bastard insinuated _he_, Kid Eustass, was gay, he had been ready to squeeze his tanned head like a grape. The idea alone was disgusting and that damn faggot had been touching him. He really needed a shower.

The bus came to a stop at the campus and Kid clumped out of the bus, the other passengers pressing themselves against the walls to make room and when they didn't right away, the glare the redhead shot them did the trick.

When he finally reached his room – having intimidated some people he met on the way and almost made a guy who was stupid enough to bump into him wet himself – he found his roommate lying on the top bunk.

Killer looked up from his book. "Had fun?"

"Fuck off," Kid grouched as he pulled off his boots.

"Aren't you in a lovely mood," his friend commented and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Killer was the only person who dared to talk to him when the redhead was in a mood like this. Killer wasn't his real name, of course, but Kid respected him enough to call him that as he requested. Now, however, he wasn't in the mood to talk, so he just shot his friend a glare he knew wasn't going to work on him. He could practically see Killer raise an eyebrow behind the curtain of blond bangs.

"You're never happy when you come back from your parents' place, but right now I'm surprised I don't see bloodstains on your clothes." Like usual, Killer made his remark like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Believe me, I was close on murdering someone," Kid muttered and let himself fall on the bottom bed.

"So what happened?"

"My parents cut me off." The redhead let out a feral growl. "Which means I'll have to drop out of college."

"The poor rich boy is having a hard time?" Killer scoffed.

Usually, Kid would have half way to skinning the person in who dared to make a remark like that alive, but this was his friend. Who could very well hold his own, and right now Kid was in a mood to beat someone up, not to be beaten up. So he decided to ignore the sarcastic tone. Killer knew he wasn't spoiled, despite his parents being rich. When Kid was still living with them, he had run away often enough, which was how he had met Killer in the first place. His parents weren't happy with the redhead, especially when he hit puberty and started dressing the way he did. He had almost given his father a heart attack several times. They were more than happy to see him go when he left for college, paying him to keep a low profile and pretending for the outside world they loved their son that of course wasn't a rebel and would come back in a suit with a lovely wife at his arm to take over the family business. Yeah, right.

Today, that fairy tale had ended. His parents had told him to come over and dress up nice, which he thought he had, but apparently a long coat and army boots didn't count as 'nice'. His parents had actually invited some other posh people as well, with their daughters, and told everyone Kid's 'silly rebel phase' was over and that he was ready to get into the family business as soon as he finished college. Why they had expected him to change and show up in a suit was beyond Kid, though he did hear some of the staff whispering about them being pressured to find their son a suitable wife.

Suitable wife, his ass. Like any of those giggling bimbos would do something for him. And the few that were smart and didn't go for the trophy wife position had practically fainted when he had entered. Most of them almost did. Whatever.

It had prompted his father in almost popping a vein and yell at his son until he had no voice left. No more money, no inheritance.

"They can't disown you, it's against the law," Killer said when Kid had told the story. "But I don't think there is much you can do about the cutting off. Unless you kill them, of course."

"If I did it right now, I'm afraid I'd leave to many traces," the redhead grouched.

"The best serial killers always have a cool head." The blond shrugged. "But your parents really have pissed you off now."

"And that wasn't even the end of my day. In the train back, because they took my car too, I had to sit next to this guy who kept touching me."

Again, if the curtain of hair wasn't in the way, Kid could have sworn Killer raised an eyebrow. "And he still has his hands?"

"I didn't bring a knife. But if I had…" Just thinking about that tanned, smug face with stupid facial hair made his blood boil. He would love to see that bastard trying to look like that with a broken nose and two black eyes. If Kid was able to stop himself at that. "But then a freak of a conductor comes by, who I swear had an axe for a hand, and almost decapitates me. I would like to pound in _his_ face as well," Kid grouched.

"Why didn't you?"

Kid shrugged. "It was my stop and it was kind of crowded."

Killer let out a laugh. "And here I thought I should stop trying to get you to anger management. But annoying people on the train aside, you know that you can make money by working, right?"

The redhead stared at his friend blankly for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't know he could work for money, but he had a job placement in a garage which hardly made enough money to pay his tuition. "Like what?" he asked. "I don't want to stop working at the garage, but I'll have to if I take a mind numbing job at the supermarket or as waiter or something. Or I won't pass my classes."

"Don't you have any other skill?" Killer said musing. "Something people would pay for?"

Kid grabbed a bottle of vodka from under his bed and took a sip. "Bodyguard?"

"I don't think many students need a bodyguard or can afford one," the blond said. "Besides, you don't really know when to stop so hired assassin is more like it."

The redhead scoffed and took another draught from the bottle before handing it to his friend. "You have any better ideas?"

Killer hummed and sipped from the bottle. Then he handed it back. "I still have to study tonight, but I'll think of something. Why don't you go to the gym and work off you aggression before you actually kill someone?"

* * *

><p>Cooling off might be a good idea, so Kid headed for the gym they had on campus. There was also an indoor pool, which he was planning to use. Swimming always helped him to get his thoughts in.<p>

On his way over to the pool, he almost bumped into a broad-chested guy with odd green hair, but managed not to attempt and murder him. Killer had already calmed him down somewhat with his level headed thinking, as usual, so he just glared at the guy, who, much to his annoyance scowled right back. Kid huffed and walked on. That idiot was just as tanned as that bastard from the train. Thought that guy had been more lean than that muscular guy from just now.

He stopped in his tracks. Why was he even thinking about that guy from the train? He probably wouldn't see him anymore anyway and if he did, he would show him what Kid did to people who pissed him off. If he was lucky he would live to tell the tale. The redhead grinned to himself. Just the thought of that smug grin beaten right of that pretty little face of his brightened his mood.

A few yards away from Kid, a few girls whispered and pointed at him with scared looks on their faces. Quickly, he forced the psychotic grin down. Fuck, that bastard got under his skin. He decided not to think about it anymore.

At the reception at the pool, he showed his member card and was allowed to pass through, so he headed for the changing rooms. He changed into his tight fitting black swim briefs and tied his red hair together in a ponytail. Grabbing his goggles, he left the changing rooms. The pool was relatively empty around this time of night, which would make swimming laps easier. He grouched a greeting at one of the life guards, before climbing on the driving board, placing the goggles over his eyes and diving into the water with a graceful arc.

Being in the water immediately refreshed him and washed the worries from his mind. There was nothing to freak out about. So, his parents had cut off the money flow, he just needed to find a job that paid well and didn't take up too much of his time. Killer would come up with something, no problem.

Then there was that damn faggot on the train. Whom he wouldn't see again. The guy had a medical book with him, so he probably went to university. No way Kid would run into him on campus, since the nearest university was a town over. So there was nothing to worry about with him as well. The redhead just had had a bad day, but that was all behind him now. He would enjoy his swim, take a shower and have Killer solve his problem about work.

He had lost count of how many laps he had swum when he had grown tired of it and just floated around on his back in the water. Everyone had already left aside from some employees. He didn't care and continued floating.

After a while – he lost track of time – he vaguely heard someone was calling out. "Sir?" It took a moment before he realised that the person might be talking to him, when he was called again: "You with the tight briefs!"

He turned around an treading water he searched for the person call him. It wasn't hard to find them, as there was only one person standing by the edge of the pool. He was wearing briefs like him and wore a t-shirt with the pool's logo on it. So he was a life guard.

"We're about to close up," he called to Kid. "So you better hit the showers."

The redhead nodded and swam over to the edge of the pool. Next to the life guard, he climbed out, placing his goggles on his head and undoing his ponytail. While he ran his fingers to his wet strands, he got the uncomfortable feeling that someone was staring at him. Brusquely, he turned around and glared at the lifeguard beside him. "What?" he snapped. "I'm leaving already!"

The lifeguard looked him up and down. "There's no hurry."

Kid's left eye twitched. Seriously? Two faggots in one day? He scowled at the lifeguard. The man had orange hair – he refused to call it red, _his_ hair was red – with a sharp hooknose and a x-shaped scar on his chin. "You better look somewhere else if you don't want your eyes gouged out," he spat and turned to leave. The guy was lucky he was in a good mood.

He took a quick shower, keeping one eye on the lifeguard, but luckily, he was too busy mopping the floor to pay attention to Kid. Still, the redhead made sure he didn't linger too long and all but ran to the changing rooms. If he met the lifeguard outside, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. Dammit, he just calmed down.

He dried himself off and peeled the swim briefs off his body. At least he had had some exercise. Leaving the pool and heading back to his dorm, Kid was surprised to see the green haired man wandering around again. He heard him muttering something along the line of: "I was sure my room wasn't this far on the way out."

"The fuck? Are you lost?" Kid spat before he knew it. There were maps of campus everywhere.

The green haired man looked up. "Of course I'm not lost," he snarled with equal venom. "It's not my fault when they move the dorms around."

Kid rubbed his temples. What the hell was that guy even talking about? Whatever, he didn't care. Muttering, "yeah, whatever", he made his way to his own dorm again, when he noticed he was being followed. Whipping around, he snapped: "What?!"

The green haired guy stopped in his tracks as well and scratched the back of his head, murmuring something Kid couldn't hear. The redhead sighed. "Fine." He would help, but if this guy turned out to hit on him as well, he was going to murder someone. Preferably the guy. "What's your dorm number?"

"Three."

"I'm in two, it's next door. Come on."

They walked in silence as Kid tried not to get too annoyed about his companion, who actually wandered off a few times and the redhead had to call him back. How hard was it to walk in a straight line? When they finally arrived at the dorms, Kid came to a stop. "Here it is." When the other guy hesitated, the redhead fought the urge to smash his own head against the wall. Or the green haired man's. "Don't tell me you can't find your room either?"

"Nah, that should be fine." He held out his hand. "Zoro."

He hesitantly took the extended hand. "Kid." When they shook, the red haired man noticed how much their skins contracted with each other. Zoro was very tanned, compared to him, Kid's seemed almost white. It was weirdly fascinating.

"Er…"

The redhead realised he was still holding the man's hand and quickly pulled back. Clearing his throat, he said: "Well, I'll see you around then."

When the man nodded, Kid turned and entered his own building. He decided not to dwell on the fascination with the difference in skin colour. There just weren't that many people around who were so tanned. That was all.

Entering the room, he found Killer with his feet popped up on his desk, reading a study book. When he noticed Kid, the blond slapped the book shut and sat up. "You're back? I was starting to think you'd drowned."

Kid snorted. "Since when are you my babysitter? Besides, it's not that late." He shot a glance at his phone. It was almost half past eleven.

"If I were, I would be scandalously underpaid. However, I do think I have found a solution for your money problems."

"Really?" Kid sat down on his bed, kicking off his boots and retrieving the vodka. "What's that?"

"Well, I waged your talents and skills against what students want and need, and there is one thing that overlaps and promises a nice pay without having to sacrifice too many hours," Killer explained.

"Sounds great." Kid sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what is it?"

A smirk appeared on the blond's face. "You could teach ballroom dancing."


	3. Chapter 3

Happy birthday, Law ^^

Beta'ed by Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay

* * *

><p>Breaking through Fire<p>

Chapter 3

"Could you do me a favour?"

Annoyed, Law looked up from his medical book. He just wanted to have some peace and quiet to study, but after several months of living with the D-brothers, he knew better than to do that at home. Usually, he caught up with his studies in the university library, so this attempt had just been to kill the boredom he was feeling. As usual, he had hardly slept that night, his insomnia haunting him, which was why he had decided to give up on getting some shut-eye and tried to study.

On a normal day, between five and nine in the morning was perfect for that, as both the D-brothers were still sleeping like a log at that time. So it was definitely unusual to see Ace up and about at seven in the morning. And the weirdest part was that he didn't look like a zombie. Well, maybe a little, but not as much as Law had expected. In fact, Ace looked rather excited.

Law, on the other hand, felt quite like a zombie and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"Dude, how could you forget? From today on, I'm officially a firefighter," the freckled man declared proudly.

Law scratched the back of his head. Ace had started his firefighter education even before the doctor-to-be moved in. Apparently, he wanted to become a fireman ever since he was a kid, though he had postponed a little after graduating from secondary school to travel the world, which was actually how they had met. Ace had been driving through the town where Law had lived at the time, but at some point, he had had a narcoleptic attack when he stepped on his motorcycle. The bike had fallen over on Ace's ankle, effectively trapping him. At that moment Law, just started with his medicine studies at the time, had passed by and wondering if the guy might be dead and if the university would be interested in the body or if he would better dissect it at home, he had leaned over the freckled man, only to discover the man was snoring loudly. At that moment, Ace had woken up, which caused some awkwardness, before he started to complain about his ankle. Law had picked up the motorcycle and examined the ankle. It was bruised enough to have Ace put his foot up for a few days and Law foolishly offered Ace to stay at his place. After a weekend filled with what had to be the cheesiest pick-up lines ever, Law had made clear that he wasn't interested. Ace didn't seem too disappointed, though.

After Ace left, they kept in touch and when Law complained that his house was far from the university, the freckled man had generously offered his home, which Law gratefully accepted. Then he met Luffy.

In all, the place wasn't that bad to live. The mornings were quiet and somehow, the place wasn't the pigsty he had expected it to be, though he had never caught either of the brothers cleaning. Ace's and Luffy's friends weren't that bad either. There was Nami, Luffy's so-called girlfriend who made a bet out of everything – and always won – who Luffy had met at college before he dropped out a while ago. Then there was Zoro, an alcoholic who had been Luffy's roommate, though he was still in college now, and his cousin Vivi, who had briefly dated Ace – though Law never understood why.

It was his insomnia, however, that made it difficult to put up with everything and his study stress wasn't helping. Basically, he just needed to get laid, but he was a lot more picky when it came to choosing his bed partners than Ace was – and not only because half the population dropped out because he was gay.

"Remind me again why a pyromaniac such as yourself became a firefighter?" Law inquired as he casually blew his coffee.

"Shut up! I can't help it that things sometimes spontaneously burst into flames and I happen to be near it," Ace muttered insulted. It did happen too often for it to be a coincidence, though. The freckled man sometimes even set something on fire when he was heating food in the microwave.

"Even if you don't make the fires worse, do they even allow you to work there with narcolepsy and no working medication?" Law continued. "You can't fall asleep on the job, after all."

"I have it under control. As long as I drink enough coffee." To emphasise his point, Ace poured a cup of which the size reminded Law of a bathtub rather than a mug.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He picked up the newspaper.

"You can still hook me up with new drug trials if you want," Ace offered. "Though, make sure that this time they're a little more thoroughly tested beforehand. I don't think that rash is gone yet."

Behind his paper, Law couldn't help but smirk. The side effects of the last drug trial had provided him with enough material for another paper, earning him another high grade.

"Which is why I think you should do me a favour this once."

The doctor-to-be looked over the edge of the newspaper. "Why?"

"'Cause I'm acting like your guinea pig! And I let you live here without paying the rent!"

Law raised a sceptical eyebrow.

Ace huffed, before a smug smirk appeared on his face. "And if you don't do it, I'll tell Luffy you've been dying to have a slumber party with him."

"You wouldn't dare!" Law would have grabbed him by the collar if the man would wear a damn shirt for once.

Ace, however, crossed his arms before his chest and cocked his head to the side. "Your move."

Law growled under his breath, but he had to hand it to his friend; the guy had guts. Any other person trying to blackmail him he would have used as a test subject for his new scalpels. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

"I need you to pick up my motorcycle at the garage."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"'Cause I'll be working all day and I don't want to take the bus again tomorrow. You don't even have classes today. Please, Law?" He pouted, despite knowing that that didn't work on the med student.

Law sighed. "Can't you ask Luffy to do it?"

They stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. After all, the only thing you could count on Luffy to pick up was meat, and that never made it back.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it. But the next side effects better be good ones!"

"I'll be keeping my fingers crossed for burning when I pee. My licence and the address are on the table. Later, Law!" Less than a second later, the front door fell shut.

Law cast a look at the clock. The garage would probably open at nine, which gave him a full hour and a half to study. On the other hand, he needed to leave in time, otherwise he risked running into Luffy and when it came to Law, the younger D-brother was annoyingly clingy. He probably wanted to be invited along and that was not going to happen.

He opened his study books again, listening intensively if he heard something upstairs. As soon as he did, around quarter to nine, he rushed out of the door, barely remembering to take Ace's motorcycle licence, a helmet for on the way back and the actual address of the garage. Glancing at the note, he cursed inwardly when he realised it wasn't the garage closest by where he needed to go to, but he actually had to take the bus to get to another town. The garage Ace had brought his motorcycle to was the one that was manned by students at the college there. Though, now that Law thought about it, Ace did mention something about getting a dent when he was visiting Zoro, who lived at the college campus. Still, the sneaky bastard could have told him that when he blackmailed into doing him this favour. Now he wished he had brought his books, but going back meant the danger of running into Luffy. Therefore, he just sat down at the bus stop and plopped his earbuds in his ear while he scrolled through his phone, looking for a song.

When he scrolled over Linkin Park's song _In the End_, he couldn't help but smirk. That song reminded him of what happened in the train about a week ago, when he ran into that red haired punk guy. That had been fun, aside the guy being as homophobic as they came, but that made teasing him all the better. Yes, if there was anything he would like to do, other than screwing – preferably that redhead – it was having some fun by riling someone up until he was ready to strangle Law. Too bad the med student didn't know where the redhead lived.

About an hour later, Law found himself in front of the garage. He didn't see anyone nearby, other than students hurrying across the campus property to get to class in time. He just hoped the garage would be open, or he would kill Ace when he got back.

Inside, it was just as deserted as outside, but from the back, he could hear some noises. On the counter was a small bell and impatiently, he rang it. After a while, a man with long blond hair and bangs covering his eyes entered the garage. "May I help you?" He sounded more polite than his looks let on.

"I'm here to pick up a motorcycle for a friend. Name's Portgas," he said bored as he placed Ace's licence on the counter.

The blond picked it up, before turning to the computer. "What's the licence plate?"

Law rolled his eyes. "How should I know?"

The mechanic looked up and Law imagined getting a deadpanned look if it weren't for the bangs. The med student rolled his eyes and after some digging through his memory, he managed to cough up all the numbers. "And he has painted flames on it, for some reason."

The blond nodded and after having typed something into the computer, he called to the back: "Oi, Kid! Get the motorcycle with the flames on it, will ya?"

Law raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "I thought you were all students here? Yet you call him 'kid'?"

"'Cause that's his name," the blond retorted.

The med student snorted. "Really? And what is your name? Little girl?"

The blond leaned in a little closer, tilting his chin up. "They call me Killer."

An amused smirk tugged at the corner of Law's mouth. Maybe this visit was getting interesting after all. "Fascinating." He tapped with his fingers on the counter to draw attention to the ink on his hands, spelling out the word 'Death' on his knuckles.

He was imagining having somewhat of a staring contest with the mechanic – he couldn't be sure, for all he knew the blond was blinking all the time behind the curtain of hair – once the man looked up from his ink, but they were interrupted when another mechanic entered the front part of the garage. "You meant the one from Portgas, right?"

Something about the voice rang a bell with Law, but he couldn't place his finger on it until he turned around and was met by obnoxiously red hair. This trip was definitely interesting.

It seemed the redhead – 'Kid' apparently, however ridiculous that was – remembered him as well, as he almost dropped the motorcycle he was pushing. "You're not the guy that brought it in!"

"How unexpectedly sharp of you," Law said amusedly. Even with the distance between them, he could see the other's eye twitch. The redhead was dressed differently than on the train, wearing overalls covered in oil stains. The top part was hanging down, revealing a tight black t-shirt, which only seemed barely able to contain the muscles underneath. Subconsciously, Law licked his lips.

"How the hell did you find me?!"

"I didn't. Call it a lucky coincidence, or fate, if you will." Law just loved how the redhead looked like he wanted to strangle him, preferably slowly and painful. "I was just chatting with your friend here – Killer, was it? – and we decided your name is just plain ridiculous. I can't call you that with a straight face."

"Good, because the second you utter it, I will run you over with your motorcycle!"

'Technically, that's not mine." Law pointed at the vehicle.

"You two are already acquainted?" Killer asked.

"He's the guy from the train," Kid answered through clenched teeth.

"How adorable! You told your friend about me? Maybe bragged a little?" Law waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

That moment, Kid seemed to snap. After placing the motorcycle on the stand – probably because he was proud of his handy work – he reached for the first thing that came to hand, which was a spanner, and lunged at Law's head. Killer took that as his cue to interfere, barely managing to hold the redhead back.

"Really? A spanner? What is this, _Cluedo_?" Law snorted.

That only seemed to add fuel to the flames, however, and Killer had to brace himself to hold back his friend. "If you don't want your brains bashed in, I suggest you leave now!" he called over his shoulder.

Law rolled his eyes. "Don't I need to pay the bill or something?"

"Oh, I will make you pay," Kid spat at him as he threw the spanner in Law's direction, missing him by a hair.

The med student remained unfazed and lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. "How unfortunate for you. Well, I'll be going now." Giving a sarcastic wave, he placed the helmet on his head and walked over to the motorcycle next to where Killer was still restraining Kid.

Starting the engine, Law smirked and called over his shoulder: "Try not to look too much at my ass as I leave."

As he drove out of the garage, he was followed by sounds that reminded him of a building collapsing and he smirked. Maybe Ace needed to find a new garage.


	4. Chapter 4

I realise that in the past year, I have only posted four chapters. But I promise that after the BigBang is over, I will update more regularly (and my that I mean more often than once every three months XD)

Thanks to Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Kid watched his new dance students from a distance, Killer standing next to him. This was the first class he would teach, a beginner's class, but he would start an advanced class the day after tomorrow.

"Why? You need the money and they are willing to pay. Unless you'd prefer to sell something from yourself," his friend said, blowing his bangs out his eyes.

Kid looked at him. "You mean like a kidney?"

Killer turned his head, his hair already covering his face again. "Possibly, but I was aiming at something that… replenishes itself."

"I don't think any organ grows back in the human body," the redhead responded with a raised eyebrow.

Killer stared at him for a while, but then burst into laughter. "Sperm! I was talking about selling your sperm. Honestly, keep talking like that and everyone will think you're a virgin." He started to push Kid in the direction of the other students. "Come on, time to teach."

Kid laughed awkwardly and let himself be pushed along. When he was standing in front of the students, he nervously ran his hand through his gel styled hair. Killer slapped his hand away. "Good luck," he murmured and walked off.

Kid looked at the group of students who were staring at him. Some seemed surprised that he, apparently, was their teacher. Kid put up his usual scowl, but then changed his mind and tried to look friendly – these people were paying him, after all – failing miserably. Settling for a semi-scowl that hopefully wouldn't scare the more weak-hearted students, he took a deep breath. "My name's Kid and the first person who laughs I will punch in the face."

Killer had told him that that guy from the garage had made fun of his name and even the remembrance made his eye twitch in anger. If he saw that guy one more time, he would definitely strangle him, slowly and painfully, preferably. Why the hell had he even suggested Kid would look at his ass?! Even just the thought was disgusting.

He looked around expectantly, but when none of the students said anything – though some had turned a few shades paler, probably because of his murderous glare – he continued: "Good. I'm gonna teach you losers how to dance. How many of you know how to ballroom dance?"

Some hesitant hands rose, but not all of them, so Kid sighed. "Alright, you," he pointed at some random chick, "help me demonstrate the right pose."

The girl did as asked, though she snorted at his tone. She had long pink hair that clashed with Kid's own, and an impressive bosom. Well, impressive in the sense that she was still able to walk upright with those huge boobs. To be honest, Kid had never seen the appeal of large tits. They were just blobs of fat, really, probably causing back pain. While they probably made a great pillow, to Kid, they were just baby feeders and nothing else.

The girl plopped the remainder of what to Kid appeared to be a sandwich in her mouth, quickly wiped her hands on her shorts and grabbed Kid's hand while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. She didn't seem scared of him, which wasn't as annoying as Kid expected. Refreshing really.

He started counting and guided her steps. She was quite good actually, though Kid would have preferred it if she wouldn't chew right next to his ear.

While he twirled her around, still counting their steps, he had the time to study her face. She was pretty, with green eyes and red painted lips. Underneath her right eye, she had a golden ring through her cheek. Kid had to admit he kinda liked piercings, especially in less conventional places. Perhaps if her chest wasn't pressing up against him despite the distance between them, he'd like her.

He realised the other students were still watching when they halted and an applause sounded. His cheeks lightly flushed by the attention, he said: "And that's how you do it."

He demonstrated again, slowly, before telling the students to team up and try for themselves. Same sex pairings argued about who would lead until he barked at them to hurry up because he would demonstrate again. The pink haired girl remained his partner throughout the class, though every once in a while he left her to check up on the students.

Some of them just couldn't get it right and Kid had trouble keeping his temper in check. Honestly, if one more person stepped on someone's toes – or worse, _his_ toes when he took over to try to make them feel the rhythm – he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Correcting postures and steps took longer than he expected, but when he turned to apologise to his partner, he saw her sitting on a bench and munching on a chicken leg she had produced from out of nowhere. Perhaps that was what that gigantic bosom was for, he couldn't help but think. Still, he had to admire her appetite.

The hour and a half he had for the dance class – Killer had somehow arranged they could use a hall at the gym and enough people had signed up to be able to pay the rent and still make money – went by fairly quickly and Kid sighed relieved when the students started to retreat to the changing rooms. While he had scared quite a few people, he hadn't lost his temper or hit anyone. Though, he would have to hope that people would still come back or he'd have to return their money. That wouldn't do at all.

When he turned around, he saw the girl who had been his partner still sitting on the bench, eating a biscuit. Wondering where she kept all that food hidden – it couldn't be in the clothes she was wearing, because that weren't many – and if she always ate like that, how she could keep an hourglass figure, he sat down next to her, wiping his brow with the towel he had put ready beforehand.

"Sorry you couldn't dance much," he said, the anger slowly draining from his body.

"That's okay," she replied shrugging, wiping the crumbs from her mouth. "I only came here because someone talked me into it. Kudos for not strangling that bunch of klutzes. Ah, I'm Bonney, by the way."

"Kid." Hesitantly, he took her hand. Bonney was different than other girls he had met. For one, she didn't work on his nerves within five minutes. "Say, I'm gonna go for a swim until I don't want to punch someone anymore. You wanna join?"

She thought for a second, but then nodded. "But only if we're gonna eat something after."

He stared at her for a second. During the dance class, he had seen her eat a sandwich, a banana, a chicken leg and a cookie, and she was still hungry? Well, apparently she had a healthy appetite, so he shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

><p>When he came out of the changing room at the pool, Bonney was already waiting. She was wearing a green bikini and her hair was tied in a bun. Some annoying guys at the other end of the pool where whistling at her, though they immediately stopped when Kid came standing next to her.<p>

Kid shot them a glare and asked Bonney: "You want me to punch them?"

"Nah, if they come over I'll do that myself. No need to have you kicked out of the pool." She rolled her eyes. "Like they stand a chance anyway." With a gracious arch, she dove into the water.

Kid cast another murderous look over to the guys, who hastily scattered, before the redhead dove into the water himself. He didn't often bring people when he wanted to swim, because he used the time to clear his head and swim a few lengths to work of his aggression. If he brought people, they would only disturb him and that would make him want to punch them in the face, the exact opposite of his goal.

Bonney, however, turned out to be a good choice. She only bothered him once to announce she was gonna have French fries and if he wanted too. He refused, since Bonney confirmed that they would still eat something after, and continued his lengths.

Swimming worked wonders to clear his mind, but somehow, his thoughts led back to the black haired guy who he met in the train. When he had picked up the motorcycle, he had said that their meeting was a coincidence and Kid didn't doubt that, since the motor had been brought in by another guy on a day he had been working. The bike had been nice, though the flames had been painted on a little sloppily. Next time he might offer to do a better job.

Then again, if the owner was friends with _him_, Kid wasn't sure he would want to help, no matter how awesome his motorcycle was. Still, this better be the last time he met that tattooed freak, or he would actually have to murder him. When he was in a museum a while ago, there was an exhibition on torture devices. It was rather satisfying to imagine that guy stretched out on the rack, the muscles from his stomach pulled taut…

Pain shot through his head when it hit the end of the pool, before everything went dark and he sunk underwater.

* * *

><p>Something pressed hard on his chest before he felt lips against his own and air was blown into his lungs. Feeling a little dizzy still, he opened his eyes, but the room was too bright. What the hell had happened?<p>

"Oi!" a voice called from close by.

Opening his eyes again, carefully this time, he was met by a vague shape that slowly turned sharper until he recognised Bonney. She sighed in relief. "Man, you gave me a scare." Playfully, she punched his shoulder. "I thought you knew this pool like the back of your hand."

Carefully, Kid sat up and rubbed his head. He had quite a bump, but it didn't seem to bleed. Several people were standing around him and Bonney, looking shocked or relieved. He was about to stand up when Bonney pushed him down again. "Just wait until the paramedics get here," she said.

"Paramedics?" An image of the guy from the train flashed through his mind. He had been reading a medical book. What if he worked in the hospital? What if he was a paramedic? Dizzily, he grabbed his head again. Fuck, he was in no shape to kill anyone. This was all _that guy's_ fault! Why the hell had Kid been thinking about _him_ in the first place?!

The paramedics came in along with a stretcher. Fortunately, Kid's nightmare to be felt up by _him _didn't became reality as the paramedics were completely different people. One of them knelt next to him and tried to examine him, but he pushed them away. "Don't fucking touch me! I'm fine!"

Bonney kicked him in the shin. "Don't be a douche and let them do their job."

Begrudged, he did as she told him, though he wasn't sure why. The paramedic checked his pupil reaction and cleared him. Kid sighed in relief when he was allowed to go home. At least he didn't risk running into _him_ again.

Bonney helped him up and they walked to the showers together. Kid was a bit instable on his feet, but managed to shower by himself. Bonney threatened him that if he wasn't out of the changing room in fifteen minutes, she would assume he was unconscious and barge in. He made sure he was out in ten.

His bag slung over his shoulder, he walked out of the pool with Bonney. Outside, a girl with pink hair – though a lighter shade than Bonney's – and wearing a Lolita dress was waiting. When she saw Bonney, she waved and approached.

"Oh, Kiddo, this is Perona. Perona, Kid," Bonney introduced them. "Perona will join us for dinner," she explained.

Kid winced at the nickname, but decided not to say anything about it. Somehow, he had gotten a vibe from Bonney that she wasn't someone one would want to make angry. The playful punch she had given him had already been painful enough.

"So how was dance class?" Perona asked as she grabbed Bonney's arm.

Bonney let out a laugh. "Entertaining. I think he scared off all his students with his deadly glare." She turned around to Kid and stuck out her tongue.

Kid scowled at her and strolled after the girls who were headed for the cafeteria while he wondered if he could suppress his headache with a hangover.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy (belated) birthday to Viv-heart :D I hope you enjoyed your day and will enjoy this, too ^^

Beta'ed by Vergina-spva

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Ace flopped down on the couch next to Law and lifted up his shirt. "Does this look like a rash to you?"

Law looked up from his book and studied the reddish patch of skin. "Does it itch?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Yeah, could be a rash." He poked it. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it just itches like hell! Do something about it!"

"I'm not a magician. Did you use something differently, like a lotion or something? Though, if it were a lotion, your stomach wouldn't be the place where the rash would be," Law said with a smirk.

Ace gave him a deadpanned look. "It's not a lotion. It's that stupid narcolepsy medication you hooked me up with. Again. I swear, I'm never letting you put me in a drug trail again."

"I hear there is a new trial running."

"Hook me up."

Law shook his head, smirking. "Already did. Stop taking the other medication and rub some aloe vera on that rash. Now, beat it."

"You know, you're really no fun lately," Ace muttered.

Law looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "I'm busy."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Not really." This time, he didn't even bother looking up.

"You need to get laid."

That got his attention. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Don't you remember what you did to Luffy when he tried to piggyback ride?"

"He always annoys me."

"True, but usually you secretly like it. The wrestling throw was a bit much this time, though." Ace sat back on the couch again. "Let's go out tonight. We'll find someone to your liking."

Law thought for a moment. He had been busy with keeping up with his studies and problems with his insomnia, as usual – though that came in handy with the former. Add to that thoughts of that obnoxious redhead, Kid, mostly of him bend over on an operating table with Law behind him. There was something about him that was irresistible to Law. Perhaps it was the fact that it was so easy to rile him up, making him want to choke the living hell out of Law… Damn, Law turned himself on again.

The only annoying thing about Kid, aside from his hair, was his homophobic attitude. He really had to work on that.

Okay, maybe Ace was right. Going out would be perhaps a good way to unwind, especially if the night ended in a good fuck.

"Fine, I'm game," he sighed eventually. He already regretted it when he saw the tell-tale smirk on Ace's face.

"Great! It's been a while for me too, so hopefully I won't come home either."

"Come home from what?" Luffy poked his head around the corner of the living room.

"Law and I are going out tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?" Ace asked.

"Can't I come?" Luffy pouted.

Law could almost see Ace's resistance crumble. While Luffy's – and Ace's, for that matter – puppy dog look had no effect on Law, Ace couldn't resist his little brother.

"Alright, but only if Nami comes too," Ace tried to sound stern. "I'm not leaving him alone in case we both go home with someone," he explained to Law, ignoring Luffy's cheering.

Ace shot a text to Nami and Zoro, his friends, inviting them over later that night. After that, he sat back on the couch.

Law tried to focus on his reading again, but Ace decided it was necessary to tap his foot on the floor in a most annoying manner. Law shot him a deadly look, but he had noticed those started to lose their effect the more he used them, like Ace became immune or something.

Ace sighed. "I'm just bored. How were your classes today?"

"Fine." A smirk appeared on Law's face. "I got to hold a human heart."

"Did you rip it out of someone's chest?"

"What makes you think that?"

Ace whistled. "Must be your lovely personality." He jumped up, only to sit down again with his legs folded underneath him. "Ask how it's going with me!"

Law rolled his eyes. "How do you like being a firefighter?"

"It's awesome. Yesterday, there was this fire in a house and a little girl was still inside and I got to get her out." Ace beamed with pride. "I think it was in the paper today."

"Did she get any burns?"

Ace rolled his eyes. "Is that the only way you're interested? God, you're so morbid."

Law shrugged. "The human body just intrigues me."

"You mean the human body failing. Do me a favour, don't talk about your hobbies tonight. They're kinda off putting."

* * *

><p>That night, Law found himself surrounded by partying and drunk people. Nami and Zoro had come with them and were currently holding a drinking contest, while keeping an eye on Luffy, who was holding an eating contest with himself. In the meantime, Ace was scouting the people in the club. They had come to a gay bar, mostly for Law and a little for Zoro. Ace didn't care what kind of parts his prospective mate had, Nami had Luffy and Luffy was, well, Luffy.<p>

"Oh, I think I see a hot blond over there," Ace commented as he finished his beer.

Law rolled his eyes. "You and your blonds." While Ace certainly wasn't picky, for some reason he usually ended up in bed with a blond from whichever gender.

Ace shrugged with a grin. "Tell me one thing that's better in life than a hot blond with a nice ass."

Law, who had just picked up his beer, smirked around the opening of his bottle when Kid came to mind. Yes, a fiery redhead was certainly better.

Ace gave him a weird look and he seemed inclined to ask something, but it appeared his blond was trying to escape, so Ace set off in pursuit, elbowing his way through the crowd.

Law finished his beer as well and looked around him, but no one caught his eye. He wasn't really one for these kinds of clubs anyway, but Ace had insisted he shouldn't be picky. But looking around this crowd made Law realise he had some kind of standard.

"I'm gonna get some air," he said to Zoro and Nami, and got an uninterested reply. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to the exit. He hadn't taken off his long coat inside, so the cold air was a welcome change.

Law leaned against the wall of the building and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift off, despite the loud music coming from the inside. Way for his insomnia to work.

"Are you looking for trouble?" a gruff voice suddenly said.

Law opened his eyes. Before him a man was standing, broad-shouldered and tall. His hair seemed to be a greyish green and he was smoking two cigars.

"I'm just standing here, officer." Something about the man's attitude screamed he was a cop.

"That's Captain Smoker to you," he grouched.

Law rolled his eyes, but suddenly an idea struck him. It was a bit of a gamble, but if he succeeded, tonight promised to be interesting enough.

With a smirk, he said, "The only thing I'm looking for, _Captain_, is to get laid."

* * *

><p>Law pushed his key in the lock and tried to turn it as silently as possible not to wake anyone. His meeting with the police captain, Smoker, had gone more than satisfactory, but he knew that if Ace was awake, he would pry. And if Luffy was awake… Law shuddered. He should first get some shut-eye before he could handle that.<p>

Sleeping shouldn't be too much of an issue, or at least so Law hoped. His body was finally relaxed and he hadn't slept in a few days. In any case, his bed sounded tempting right now. Yet his legs didn't allow him to go up the stairs, so he settled for flopping down on the couch.

He would probably regret that in the morning, was the last thought that went through his head.

* * *

><p>Regretting it he would indeed, as he was woken by a certain someone jumping on top of him.<p>

"Hey Traf, you're back!" Luffy yelled, way too loud for this early in the morning.

When Law checked his phone, however, with Luffy still bouncing on top of him, he saw it wasn't _that_ early. Ace appeared to be up as well, if the smell of smoke from the kitchen was anything to go by.

"Get the hell off me," Law grouched as he threw Luffy on the floor. Unfortunately, the hyperactive boy only saw that as an invitation to wrestle. While being held in a chokehold, Law felt a familiar sting up his ass and suppressed a grin.

Ace came into the room, carrying a bowl of cereal. "Morning," he said with a grin and a suggestive eyebrow waggle. "I didn't hear you come back last night."

"Yeah, you left us all alone!" Luffy said accusingly as he let go of Law and tried to steal Ace's breakfast. "Where did you go?"

"I… met a friend."

"What kind of friend? Is he nice? Or she? I wanna be friends with him," Luffy exclaimed.

Law rolled his eyes and scrambled to his feet. "He's not _that_ good of a friend," he said as he walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Of course he should have known better than to think Ace would let it rest. Law was followed into the kitchen by a curious – or rather, nosy – Ace under the pretence that he had to get more cereal.

"You don't have to tell me I was right. But I was. So tell me about this 'friend'," Ace said smirking.

"Nothing to tell. We met, we fucked, that's all."

Ace pouted. "You're no fun. Did you meet him in the club?"

"No, outside." Law sighed and decided to throw his friend a bone. "He's a cop."

"Nice. Did you use handcuffs?"

Law pulled down his sleeves some more to hide the red marks on them. "No."

"Liar. Everyone knows that sleeping with a cop means handcuffs. Come on, details!" Ace demanded.

"There's not much to tell. He's got a nice body and didn't stop until the job was done." A slight smirk appeared on his face. "And he smokes like a chimney. I'm not kidding, two cigars at the time. Guess he wanted to be a credit to his family."

"He's called Chimney?"

"Nah, Smoker."

"Did you tell him smoking is deadly?" Ace inquired.

"I'm a doctor, it's obligatory. I don't have to care, though," Law shrugged.

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"I doubt it." Picking up his breakfast, he called over his shoulder, "He's all yours."

* * *

><p>Law was making his way home after picking up Ace's new drugs from the pharmacy when he suddenly heard a loud yell.<p>

"Bepo, are you alright?"

Curious about the cause, Law looked up and saw two figures hovering over a third, who was lying on the ground, seemingly fainted. His medical training kicking in, he pushed the two people crouching out of the way. "Make room. I'm a doctor."

The two obediently moved aside while Law took the fainted person's pulse. As he checked his watch, keeping his finger on the wrist, Law's eyes flicked over to the person on the ground. He seemed to be Law's age, maybe a little younger, with light hair and a pale skin. Perhaps an albino, he thought as he listened to his chest.

"What happened?" he asked the two bystanders.

One of them, wearing a hat that said 'Penguin' it, said, "We were just walking when he suddenly collapsed."

Law hummed and rummaged through his bag. When retrieved what he was looking for, he took the cap from the tube and held it under the albino's nose. The man shuddered and sat up, blinking his eyes.

"That was great! What is that stuff?" the other bystander, a guy with red hair and a green cap.

"It's just smelling salt," Law answered as he put the tube away.

"You always carry that around?"

"Nah, I just picked it up to see if it works on my narcoleptic friend." Law pulled the albino's eyelids further open and shone with his flashlight into them, to check his pupil reflexes. "How are you feeling?"

A loud growling sound gave answer to the question as to why he had fainted.

"You were just hungry?" the two bystanders exclaimed and hit their friend over the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

Law couldn't suppress a smile. "Looks like you'll be alright." He put his things back in his bag.

"Well, thanks for helping," the guy with the 'penguin'-hat said. "I'm Penguin, that's Shachi," he pointed at the redhead, "and that idiot is Bepo."

"I'm Law," he answered as he rose and helped Bepo to his feet. "Go eat something and make sure it's salty."

He was about to leave when Penguin said, "Wait, you wanna come with us?"

"Our treat," Shachi hastily added.

Law stopped in his tracks. Ace wouldn't be back for a while as he was working, which meant a bored Luffy.

"Definitely," Law said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Kid was currently watching Bonney put away one dish after the next with a mixture of curiosity and slight disgust. How she managed to eat that much eluded him, especially in combination with her figure, but something about her personality appealed to him. He didn't quite understand why, because she often yelled at him or called him out for being a douche – she wasn't necessarily _wrong_, but still – yet she had managed to become his friend quite fast.

Her friend Perona was a whole other story. While Kid couldn't say he disliked her, her doll eyes and the gagged teddy bear she carried around creeped him out a bit. Still, at least she had a human appetite, so Kid had someone to talk to while Bonney stuffed her face.

They were at the cafeteria at the moment, having lunch. Killer would join them soon, but Bonney wasn't one to politely wait when it came to eating. She had already picked up a second round of food when Kid spotted Killer and waved him over. Killer hadn't met Bonney and Perona yet, but Kid didn't think it would be a problem, as Killer even fitted in with normal people.

Killer approached their table, a tray in his hands. Kid made room at the table and introduced the girls to him. Polite as he was, Killer shook their hands and sat down.

"So what do you study?" Killer asked them, in an attempt to start a conversation.

Bonney had to chew a few times more before she could swallow. "Educational theory."

"I'm studying production design," Perona replied.

As they chatted on about their studies, Kid yawned and retreated to the bathroom. He had heard all that stuff before, but he was glad Killer and Bonney seemed to be getting along.

When he returned, they were still talking about their study – exams this time. Kid had exams the week after as well, so he could relate with their panic. When Killer rose to get some more coffee, Kid followed after him.

"So, you like 'em?" he inquired.

"Sure," Killer replied. "Why do you care, though?"

Kid shrugged. "I was just thinking… Bonney is one of the few gals I get along with. So I figured, since my parents wanted me to find a suitable wife–"

"And you think _she_ will make one?" Killer's voice sounded disbelieving.

"Suitable means suitable for me, right?" Kid shrugged. "What, you think she can do better than me?"

"'Better' isn't the right word," Killer said hesitantly.

"Then what?" Kid snapped at him. "I know her eating manners are a bit off putting, but I'm sure she can restrain herself when we have dinner with my folks. I don't get the problem, if I find a wife, my parents will start paying for my education again, and I can stop teaching that dance class."

Killer stared at him. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"What? What else could be the problem?"

Killer sighed as if he had given up. "Sure, her eating manners. That's the problem." With that, he went back to the table.

Kid stared after him, blinking confusedly. He felt like he had just been patronised, but he didn't understand why. Was he missing something?

* * *

><p>Killer refused to explain what he had meant in the cafeteria, stating merely that Kid should figure it out by himself. So he was no help.<p>

Kid wondered why Killer had such a problem with the idea. It wasn't like he was in love with Bonney, or even attracted to her for that matter, but that wasn't the point of marriage, right? Bonney was pretty enough to show off, but she was no bimbo. Kid got along with her and that was more than he could say about his parents.

He still hadn't asked her out, though. They hang out often, and she still came to the dance lessons to be his partner, but to be honest, Kid had no idea how to ask someone out. He really wasn't a romantic, and the only person who could help him with this stuff was Killer, who refused. In all, it was extremely frustrating.

It also didn't help that Kid didn't get much time alone with Bonney. Usually, either Perona or Killer hung out with them, or one of Bonney's other friends.

On Friday night, Kid decided he should just get it over with. Bonney was a rational person, she would understand his point of view.

With a new bottle of vodka, he made his way over to her room and knocked on the door. At first she didn't answer, which was odd, because Kid distinctively remembered her saying she wasn't going out tonight. He decided to knock again, louder this time.

Finally, he heard some rummaging about inside the room. The door opened slightly, and Bonney's face appeared. "Kid," she said somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Hanging out. I've got booze." He showed the bottle to emphasise his words.

"That's great, but I don't have much time right now." She shifted a little, and Kid noticed she was wearing a bathrobe.

Kid was curious. He could only think of two reasons why she was wearing a robe; either she was cold – and Bonney wasn't the type to be cold, as she always seemed to be wearing short shorts – or, judging from her still dry hair, she was about to take a shower.

"Who's there?" Perona's voice came from inside the room.

"It's just Kid, I'll be right there," Bonney said over her shoulder. Then she turned back to Kid. "Tomorrow I'm probably free. Bye!" She pushed the door shut in his face before he could respond.

Slightly baffled, Kid turned around and started walking back to his room. Girls were weird. He knew they went to the bathroom together, but apparently that also went for taking showers? Why else would Bonney say she'd be right there?

In their room, Killer was reading a book on his bed, and looked up when Kid entered. "No luck?" he asked amusedly, although what for eluded Kid.

"She was busy. Oi, Kil, you know women, right?"

Killer sat up a bit. "What about them?"

"Do they shower together? I mean, not in the changing rooms, at home," Kid explained.

Killer stared at him for a while without saying anything, and Kid wondered how often he blinked. Finally, he said: "Some do."

Kid shrugged, accepting the fact. Women were mysteries, his father had always said, and it proved to be true.

Killer sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Sometimes I think you're too naïve for your own good."

"Who's naïve?" Kid spat back.

"Bonney's not gonna marry you," Killer said.

"How the fuck do you know?"

Killer let his head fall back. "My God, you're dense. I could explain it, but I doubt you'd take it well. Just take it from me, you're better off as friends with her. Don't try asking her out."

Kid scowled at him. Killer might be his best friend, but he did not like to be patronised. "Just tell me!"

"Let's go out drinking," Killer suggested instead. "I'll tell you at the bar."

Kid looked at him suspiciously, wondering if Killer would hope he would forget, but then put on his coat. He was always one for drinking. Besides, he was annoyed with Killer, but didn't want to punch his friend, so if it came to a bar fight, at least he could get rid of his aggression.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Kid!"<p>

Someone tapped on his cheek, and Kid blearily opened his eyes. His whole body hurt, but in particular his left shoulder. He was sitting on the pavement, his back against some building. Killer was sitting in a crouching position in front of him, a bleeding gash across his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kid moved slightly and winced when it felt like several needles poked in his shoulder blade. He felt wobbly, and the world seemed to spin around him.

"Bar fight," Killer replied. "You got quite a hit on the head. Can you walk?"

"Yeah." He tried to stand up, only to stumble, and he would have faceplanted into the pavement if Killer hadn't caught him. Kid was still drunk, he realised, very much so.

He barely registered where they were headed. Killer pushed him into the backseat of a car and talked to someone. Kid leaned back and winced again when he felt pain shot through his shoulder. He grabbed at his shoulder blade, gritting his teeth in pain. When he pulled his hand back, he saw it was red with blood, along with a few small green pieces of glass. "The hell?" he muttered.

"You were hit with a bottle," Killer, who was sitting next to him, explained.

"Oh. What did I do to the guy?"

Killer smirked. "Worse."

Kid smirked back. "Where we goin'?" His tongue felt thick, and he had trouble speaking.

"To the hospital." Killer probably rolled his eyes, it was impossible to see with his bangs. "You don't think I'm gonna pick all those pieces of glass out of your back, do you?"

Kid hummed and closed his eyes. Killer probably knew what was best, he always did. Right now, Kid couldn't think straight, and he was tired.

Suddenly, the car – probably a taxi – came to a stop, and Killer stepped out of it, before opening the car door at Kid's side. He hoisted Kid out of the car and probably paid the driver before leading Kid inside the building.

Kid barely registered what happened, he only realised he was in an examination room when Killer left him. A nurse told him to remove his shirt, which proved to be a struggle. Damn those tiny buttons! And where the hell was his coat?! If that was ruined, he would kill the son of a bitch responsible.

The door of the room opened again. "Weren't you told to remove your shirt?" an amused voice sounded.

Kid realised he had stopped halfway through taking it off. "I'm fucking trying," he snapped.

A chuckle sounded behind him, before someone helped him remove the shirt, smooth, warm fingers grazing his back. Kid shook his head to stay awake, while the fingers guided him gently to the examination table. Kid made himself comfortable.

"W're's Kil?" he muttered as he was lying down. Talking took so much effort.

"Your friend is being checked up as well, though it seemed to me his wounds were less severe than yours," the voice continued. It sounded soothing, and Kid was sure he could fall asleep if there hadn't been that nagging voice that he knew that voice from somewhere.

"Well then, Mr Eustass…"

Brusquely, he sat up and turned around. "The fuck you know my name?"

Behind him, a slender, dark skinned man was standing. He was wearing scrubs, a stethoscope hanging around his neck. He had short black hair, a goatee, and piercings in both ears. He looked so familiar, but from where?

The guy, his doctor no doubt, waved with the clipboard in his hand, which probably contained Kid's personal information. So that was how he knew Kid's name!

"I must say, I like your surname more than your first name, so I'll be calling you that from now on," the doctor continued amusedly.

Kid squinted a little when the world became wobbly again. "I know you."

"Very good, Mr Eustass."

"Are you someone I wanna punch in the face?"

"You should know that better than I do." The doctor took a step towards him. "Now lie down please, _Mr Eustass_."

Kid knew pretty sure he wanted to punch the doctor, but the reason why didn't want to come to mind. Besides, his voice was soothing, and his touch sent weird but pleasant shivers up his spine. The doctor had taken out an odd pair of glasses, equipped with an extra magnifying glass, and pushed Kid back down on the table with a simple touch.

"Let's get that glass out of you first, shall we?"

Kid placed his head on his arms folded before him and sighed. Every once in a while, his body twitched when the doctor pulled out a piece of glass, but it wasn't like he was purposefully hurting Kid. So he still had no idea why he would want to punch the doctor.

Finally, the doctor's hands moved from his shoulder. "That should be all of them. You're lucky you won't need stiches. Lay still, this will hurt."

The doctor pushed something wet onto Kid's shoulder, and pain shot through his body. "What the hell?!"

"A disinfectant. Just relax."

Kid closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he let it out through his mouth, something which he repeated several times. The pain seemed to fade away, and the drowsiness Kid had felt returned.

Someone caressed his hair. "My, you are much more agreeable when you're hammered, it seems," the doctor said, still sounding amused.

A voice in his head reminded Kid he didn't like to be touched, but the hand brushing through his hair felt kind of nice.

"You're like a puppy." The doctor chuckled. "A drugged puppy, that is." He pulled his hand back, and Kid growled, grabbing his wrist and placing the hand back. He earned another chuckle.

Maybe he was too rash with punching people, Kid decided. Having someone caress his hair felt nice, and his eyes fluttered shut.

The door of the room opened, and the doctor moved away from Kid, much to his annoyance. He was just starting to drift off. Still, he didn't bother looking up to who had entered. His doctor exchanged some words with them in a low voice. Kid didn't really care, he just wanted the doc's hand back.

He got his wish, though not exactly how he had it in mind. Two pairs of hands started prodding at his back, and he caught words like "Nice work", and "intern". Was his doc not a doctor yet?

He tried to ignore the hands poking him, closing his eyes again. The voices slowly started to blend together to a buzzing sound. Kid barely registered that he was lifted up by the shoulder and that soft gauze was wrapped around the wound.

Finally, the poking and prodding stopped, and one pair of footsteps left the room. The buzzing stopped as well. Kid hummed in approval and made himself more comfortable.

"Oh no, you're not sleeping here, Mr Eustass," the doc said, poking him sharply in his side.

Kid growled again, only to receive another poke. Groaning, he turned, almost falling off the examination table, had the doctor not had such quick reflexes. Kid felt arms wrap around him and he was hoisted to his feet. Really, why did he want to punch this guy so bad? He even smelled nice.

Kid let his head rest on the doc's shoulder, when he noted a name tag. "Thanks," he squinted a little to make the letters stop dancing before his eyes, "Trafalgar."

"No problem." The doctor, or Trafalgar, pushed him back. "You should really do something about your breath, though." He helped Kid put on his shirt as he continued: "And change the bandages tomorrow when you wake up." He paused for a second. "Who am I kidding? You won't remember this anyway."

"Are you callin' me stupid?" Kid growled, wobbling as he tried to keep his balance.

"I'm calling you drunk. Let's find that friend of yours, shall we?"

Kid followed Trafalgar to the door. It felt like the ground was moving as if he were on a boat, and Kid was proud he made it to the door without falling.

Outside the room, Killer was waiting, a plaster underneath his eye. He cocked his head a little to the side when he saw Kid.

"Have him change the bandages tomorrow when he wakes up," Trafalgar told Killer. Like Kid needed a babysitter!

Trafalgar left without saying more, while Kid looked after him. When he noticed Killer looking at him, he turned around. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you didn't end up killing him with a candlestick."

"Why would I do that? The doc fixed me right up." Kid patted himself on the shoulder and winced in pain.

Killer just sighed. "Let's just get you home, alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>For the record, I don't think Kid's stupid. He's just... slow when it comes to lesbians XD


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Law couldn't say he hadn't been surprised when a certain redhead came into the emergency room the previous night. Sure, he wasn't the first who had had an 'accident' while drunk, but still, Friday was the only night Law worked, so it had been a coincidence to say the least.

Law wasn't an intern, not officially, anyway. He still had a year of studies to go through before he could work in the hospital. One of the doctors, however, had seen potential in him and had taken him under her wing by letting him work one night a week.

Kureha was… eccentric. Most of her colleagues avoided her as much as possible, and even her patients were glad when she was done treating them. However, she was a brilliant doctor. Her diagnoses were spot on every time, and barely anyone died on her watch. Law was grateful for the opportunity, despite the fact that while his study mates were out drinking and unwinding on Fridays – Law had even treated some of them – he had to work without getting paid. The experience was well worth it.

And not just the work experience.

Law hadn't dared dream that he would get to treat Kid, no, Mr Eustass. He kind of liked his surname, and it was way better than 'Kid' anyway – why his parents would do that to him, Law couldn't tell.

It had been quite clear from the moment Law stepped into the room that Mr Eustass was drunk, as he had been struggling to get his shirt off. Law had been thrilled to be able to help him, especially since he finally got to see what those fashion disasters he called clothes hid.

He had not been disappointed.

Mr Eustass' body was hot. Broad shoulders, six pack…

Law had expected that at some point, Mr Eustass' infamous temper would surface, especially when Law made himself known, but Mr Eustass didn't seem to recognise him. He had just stared at Law blankly and said that he knew him, but he didn't seem to know where from. Which was a good thing, because Law was sure that fighting in a hospital would be frowned upon. Or rather, attempted murder would be.

Law had been surprised about how agreeable Mr Eustass was when drunk. He had compared him to a puppy, and that was really the only suitable comparison. A puppy who begged to be petted.

Law had been curious whether the obnoxious red colour of Eustass' hair was natural. He doubted it, but because he didn't seem to have eyebrows – did he wax them or had there been an accident? – and no different coloured roots, Law couldn't be sure. Well, he could have checked somewhere else, but that would hardly have been professional, wouldn't it?

Kureha had approved of his work of taking out the pieces of glass from Mr Eustass' shoulder – a wound Law wasn't sure how it got there, perhaps Eustass had gotten into a bar fight, which wouldn't surprise Law – though she had left him again immediately, so he had to deal with a drunk and sleepy Eustass.

When Law had helped him off the examination table, because he would have fallen off without Law's help, Law could have sworn Eustass smelled his hair.

Eustass' friend – Killer, if Law recalled correctly – seemed to have been surprised as well when they appeared together. Apparently, he did remember Law and was just as amazed by Eustass' lack of anger as Law was.

Law stretched himself in his bed and yawned. He had worked a long shift last night, and after Eustass, many others had followed with wounds even more ridiculous.

His insomnia had graciously left him alone so he could get a few hours of sleep, but now that Luffy was awake and bouncing around, he knew he wouldn't get more sleep than that. He read for a while in bed, until Luffy started to get bored and came into Law's room to see if he was awake – though, if he still had been asleep, it wouldn't have lasted.

He had agreed to meet Penguin and the others tonight. Since he had helped Bepo out – even though that hadn't been necessary in hindsight – they had become friends, and, if he was honest, Law preferred them over the D-brothers. They weren't as nosy as Ace was, or as clingy as Luffy. And they had a certain respect for him because he was studying to become a doctor, which Law had to admit he liked.

Shachi went to the same university as Law, while Bepo and Penguin went to the college Eustass went to. They had told Law that they met in secondary school and stayed friends. When Law had time while he was at the university, he sometimes met up with Shachi. He only saw the others when they agreed to meet in town.

Law used his day to study a bit and avoid Ace and Luffy as much as possible. After he had fed them dinner, he left for the bar where he would meet Shachi and the rest. Fortunately, Ace and Luffy had other plans, or they would have joined him to meet "Law's new little friends", as Ace put it.

They would no doubt meet Ace and Luffy at some point, but Law wanted to postpone that moment for as long as he could.

When he arrived at the bar, which was small and not too crowded, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were already waiting for him. Law sat down, and Shachi slid a beer over to him, which he gratefully accepted.

"So how are you?" Law asked after he had taken a sip.

Bepo and Penguin groaned simultaneously and placed their heads on the table.

"Their exams are starting," Shachi explained with a smirk. "So they're a bit worn out from studying."

"Can't you hook us up with a drug to stay awake?" Penguin said in a whiny voice and grabbed Law's arm. "You said you gave your friend drugs for narcolepsy."

Law pried his arm loose from Penguin's desperate clawing. "I hooked him up in a drug trial, yes. As far as I know, there aren't studies for medication to stay awake without having narcolepsy, though. Try coffee or energy drinks, but don't overdo it."

Penguin groaned again, but then his phone, which was lying on the table, started to vibrate, and he jumped on it like a cat on a mouse. "I have to take this," he muttered and left the table.

"What was that about?" Law asked.

Shachi smirked. "Probably his boyfriend. Though he still denies they're dating."

Law raised his eyebrow. "How come?" He hadn't known these guys that long, and sexuality hadn't come up yet. He wondered if Penguin wasn't out of the closet yet.

"Apparently, the guy isn't his usual type," Shachi clarified. "Wait, you're cool with this, aren't you?" he asked after a second, sounding worried.

Law leaned back in his chair. He wasn't one to proclaim his sexuality from the rooftops like Ace did, but he wasn't ashamed of it either. "Of course not," he said. "I'm gay myself, and I live with a bisexual and an asexual. I'm fine with anything."

Shachi nodded, visibly relieved. "Do you have a boyfriend then?" he asked. "You never mentioned anyone, but…"

"I'm not seeing anyone right now," Law said truthfully. He hadn't seen or spoken to Smoker since their one-night stand – which Law was absolutely fine with – and the thing with Eustass didn't seem to work either unless he was drunk. "You?"

Shachi apparently just got his ass dumped, but he wasn't too upset about it. Bepo didn't seem interested in having a relationship. By the time they had moved on to the next subject, Penguin returned.

"How's your _boyfriend_?" Shachi asked teasingly.

"Shut up! He's not!" Penguin muttered as he sat down again. He took a drink from his beer and looked at Law.

"Don't worry, he's cool with it," Shachi said soothingly.

Penguin looked relieved. "That's good, 'cause I kinda invited him here."

"We get to meet him already?" Shachi smirked, as did Law.

"He was in the neighbourhood," Penguin muttered with flushed cheeks and picked up his glass again.

A couple of beers later, Penguin's face brightened as he looked behind Law, probably at the door. Curious about the so-called boyfriend, Law turned around, one arm slung over the back of his chair. His eyebrow rose.

Was this still a coincidence?

Through the door, none other than Eustass' friend Killer had entered.

For a moment, Law thought it really was a coincidence he was here, but Penguin waved, and Killer nodded in acknowledgement before coming over.

He seemed just as surprised to see Law as the other way around, though he did shake Law's hand when he was introduced, because they hadn't been properly acquainted.

Law would love to have a chat with Killer, who, apparently was bisexual or gay while still being friends with a homophobe, but that was more of a private conversation. For now, he sat back and listened to the chatter at the table. Apparently, Killer and Penguin had met on campus. They hadn't been going out for long, but they seemed to hit it off anyway.

When Killer excused himself to go to the bathroom, Law took the chance and followed him.

"You have to explain this to me," he said as soon as the door closed behind them.

Killer looked over his shoulder as he zipped open his trousers in front of the urinal. "Explain what?"

Law realised that was a poor choice of words at this moment, so he clarified himself. "You and Eustass. He seems to be rather… How should I put it? Small-minded. Does he know about you?"

Killer kept silent for a bit and zipped up his pants again before flushing the urinal. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, he doesn't. I don't even know myself that long." He moved to the sink to wash his hands. "I'm planning on easing him into it, but he is rather… dense when it comes to sexuality."

"He didn't seem dense to me," Law replied as he remembered the disgusted look Eustass had shot him when he suggested they were lovers on the train.

Killer gave him a deadpanned look – or so Law assumed, he couldn't be sure with Killer's bangs. "His new friend is a lesbian and all he talked about was marrying her."

"Like, to marry her straight?" Law asked confusedly. He had people trying weird things to 'turn' people straight, but this one was new.

Killer sighed and leaned against the sink. "No, he hasn't realised she's gay. And not because she's in the closet or anything, he hangs out with her _and_ her girlfriend. Also, he doesn't think he's entitled to her, the marriage idea is just because of pressure from his parents. He likes her, but not like that."

"Let me guess, his parents are rich homophobes?" Law asked dryly.

Killer sighed again. "Homophobes, xenophobes, you name it. I had hoped things would be easier for me when Kid started hanging out with Bonney, but he is _so _dense." He rubbed his temples.

"How's his shoulder?" Law asked, his doctor's instinct kicking in.

Killer smirked slightly. "He didn't wake up pleasantly, both being hungover and wounded. But he'll live." The smirk disappeared, and Law imagined he was being studied closely. "There's something about you, though. I was there when he threw a spanner at your head – and I'm sure you deserved that – but I've never seen him so affectionate when drunk. Or at all, really."

"Should I feel flattered?" Law asked with a grin.

Killer hummed, crossing his arms before his chest. "Don't get the wrong idea, though," he finally said. "Next time you two meet, I'm sure the fact that you're a doctor will come in handy, because you'll need one."


	8. Chapter 8

Beta'ed by Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay

Reminder: this work contains homophobia and homophobic remarks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Kid woke up on Saturday, feeling like utter crap. Not only was his head pounding from his hangover, he also felt a stab of pain in his shoulder when he tried to sit up in his bed.

According to Killer, who was being annoyingly cryptic, someone had hit him with a bottle outside the bar last night, and they had gone to the hospital.

Kid didn't remember much, just that someone had touched his hair and that he had _liked_ it. Who he would allow to do such a thing he didn't know, because he could only think of few people he would let touch him, and he doubted Killer had stroked his hair. Or had he just dreamt it?

Killer helped him change his bandages, but he wasn't allowed to shower or swim for a couple of days, doctor's orders. Kid was extremely annoyed about that, especially the latter, and he hoped that he had given the culprit what he deserved.

Not that Kid was feeling like swimming right now. After the bandages were changed, he dove back into bed. He should study, as his exams would start soon, but he barely managed with his headache and instead ended up gaming with Killer.

Saturday night, however, Killer announced he had to go, because apparently he had entered a chess tournament. He impressed upon Kid that he knew Kid would find it boring so he didn't have to go. Kid was just surprised that there would be chess tournaments on Saturday evening.

He didn't care, though, as he had agreed to meet up with Bonney.

Until she texted him that something had come up and she couldn't come over tonight, but they would definitely hang out on Sunday.

Kid cursed and let himself fall back on his bed, cursing again when his shoulder stung. He needed new friends.

He ended up Skyping with Heat, who was studying abroad at the moment. He had known Heat since he had started college, while Kid and Killer went even further back. Heat had soon become a close friend.

On Sunday, Kid woke up again, feeling less lousy than the previous day. Apparently, he hadn't heard Killer come back, because he hadn't been home when Kid drifted off. Those chess tournaments got intense.

"So, did you win?" Kid inquired as they made their way to the cafeteria to grab breakfast.

"Win what?" Killer asked absent-mindedly.

Kid raised his non-existent eyebrow. "The chess thing. The reason you ditched me last night."

Killer probably rolled his eyes. "Don't act like a child. And no, I didn't win."

"Do I need to beat someone up?"

"That's not how chess works. But thanks for the offer. Not that I'd need it."

They sat down with their breakfast when Bonney joined them, her tray already half empty.

"Sorry I couldn't hang out with you last night," she said with her mouth full.

Kid was used to it by now.

"Perona had a family emergency, so I went with her," Bonney continued and took another bite before she was finished talking.

"Whatever," Kid muttered. "I'm just glad it's not because of chess."

"Chess?" Bonney inquired.

"Yeah, Killer went to a chess tournament last night."

Bonney frowned. "I didn't know there were chess tournaments here– Ouch!"

Kid looked confusedly from one to the other.

"It wasn't on campus," Killer said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

They finished their breakfast – Bonney a little faster the other two – and went to Kid's and Killer's room afterwards.

"So what do you wanna do today? I ditched you twice, so it's your choice," Bonney said and slapped Kid jovially on his shoulder.

Kid winced and barely held back a curse.

Bonney watched him with a frown. "That hurt?"

"I doubt his wound had already healed," Killer said.

"Wound? What wound?" Bonney pulled back Kid's shirt by its collar, almost choking him, so she could look at his shoulder. "The fuck did you do?!" she called out when she saw the bandages.

"I got into a bar fight," Kid replied.

Bonney huffed. "Ugh, men! You can never leave them to themselves!"

Kid was about to retort, but then Bonney poked him against his wound again.

"I highly doubt you got smacked unprovoked, so don't even bother."

Kid huffed, but didn't contradict her. While he didn't remember, it was very likely it would have gone like Bonney said.

They started playing a videogame. Killer was sitting on Kid's bed while Kid and Bonney were on the ground, with Bonney leaning against Kid's healthy side.

Kid couldn't focus on the game much and got his ass handed to him by Killer and Bonney both. They teased him about it, but the only thing Kid could think about was that he still had to discuss the marriage thing with Bonney. He didn't want to do it with Killer present, however. He would just try to talk him out of it again, though Kid didn't understand why. It would be the perfect solution.

So when Killer got a call and left the room to answer it, Kid took the opportunity with both hands.

"Hey, you're not seeing anyone, right?" he started, trying to be subtle.

Bonney, who was still lying against him, turned half around. "You're kidding, right?" she said, obviously unsure if she should laugh or not.

Kid didn't understand why that was a weird question, though. "No, why would I be?"

Bonney sat up and turned around to face him. "You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"Girl…friend?" Kid stammered.

"Yeah? Perona? You've been hanging out with her?"

Kid stared at her, forgetting to blink. "Perona? You're dating?!"

"Well, yeah. You didn't get that?" Bonney laughed a little awkwardly. "I thought you knew."

Kid jumped up. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?!"

She stared up at him. "Well, 'cause it's kinda obvious? What did you think we were doing Friday?"

"What the hell _were_ you doing on Friday?!"

"Oh God." Bonney rubbed her face with her hands. "Never mind, okay? But yeah, Perona's my girlfriend. I'm a lesbian."

Kid gaped at her.

Just that moment, Killer came back in, putting away his phone.

"Did you know this?!" Kid pointed accusingly at Bonney.

Killer stared at him deadpanned. "That's she's a lesbian? Yeah."

"What?!"

"You don't actually have a problem with this, do you?" Bonney asked, and she had the nerve to sound indignant.

"Of course I have a problem with it! It's unnatural! Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Kid turned to Killer.

Killer sighed. "Because I hoped that by the time you figured it out, it wouldn't bother you. And it would make telling you easier."

"Telling me what?!" Kid snapped.

Killer sighed. "That I'm bi. The person I just talked to on the phone is my boyfriend."

Kid could only stare at him. Bonney being gay was unexpected, but Killer… He had known Killer since secondary school! And now he dared to tell him, out of the blue, that he was dating a guy?!

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he roared.

Killer sighed again. "I'm not. Law says hi, by the way."

"Who?!" Kid spat. He really wasn't in the mood for games.

"The guy from the train. Apparently, he's friends with my boyfriend."

Kid stared at his supposed friends. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're fucking disgusting!"

He wanted to punch someone, but even in his anger, he realised he wouldn't win againt Killer and Bonney both. He couldn't stay there, though, not right now, as he doubted he could control himself for long. So he stormed out of the room.

He couldn't even go fucking swim because of his bloody shoulder!

He just started to run in a random direction. His aggression needed to go somewhere.

When he was finally beat from running nonstop, he let himself fall into the grass on the side of the road and stared up at the sky. What the hell was happening? First that guy on the train, Law, apparently, whatever the fuck kind of stupid name that was, then Bonney, and now even Killer?!

He groaned as pain shot through his shoulder again. He knew Killer had had girlfriends, contrary to himself, but he had never seen this coming. Just the thought of him with another guy…

Why did the image of Law come into his head?

Kid shook his head violently. Killer had said that his boyfriend – Kid pulled a disgusted face – was friends with Law, so it was not Law himself.

Not that Kid cared.

And then Bonney! She had been dating Perona all this time? What the hell?! And act like she's surprised that Kid didn't know. How the fuck was he supposed to know, anyway?!

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Could he keep sharing a room with Killer? Would Heat know about this?

"There you are. Geez, you were gone so fast, I barely saw in which direction you went."

Kid groaned. Bonney was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Fuck off."

"Not likely." She sat down next to him after having placed his bicycle on the stand. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I honestly thought you knew."

Kid opened his eyes. "And how the fuck was I supposed to know that?!"

"Because… You know what? Let's not get into that. I should have told you. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." She plucked at the grass. "That doesn't justify the way you treated me, however."

"It's not my fault you're an abomination."

She looked at him, her eyes glistening with anger. "Say that again and I'll rip your balls off." Then she sighed. "I just don't see the problem. Would you have preferred it if I liked to ride big, hairy men?"

Kid pulled a disgusted face. "Yuck, no."

"Then do you want to have sex with me?"

"Eh?! Where the hell did that come from?!" Kid looked at her shocked and appalled.

She snorted. "I don't know. Why the hell is it a problem I like to sleep with women? And remember what I said about your balls."

"It's just… disgusting."

She looked at him amusedly. "Sleeping with girls is disgusting?"

"Yes! Wait, what?"

She chuckled, but then got serious again. "So why is it a problem who I choose to sleep with?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but couldn't think of anything to say. "It ruined my plan!" he eventually said.

"What plan?"

"You were supposed to marry me."

"Eh?!" Bonney looked at him shocked. "You just said you weren't interested in me."

"I'm not. Not like that, anyway. That's not the point. I need a suitable wife to get money from my parents, and you're one of the few women I can stand," Kid explained.

Bonney looked at him, blinking, before she burst into laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You think if I wasn't gay, I would just marry you? What the hell, Kid?"

"You could do a lot worse!" he snapped indignantly.

She calmed down, though an occasional chuckle still escaped her. "You're right. If I was straight, I would definitely give you a chance."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, and Bonney nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Though, seriously, Perona? She creeps me the fuck out."

"Yeah, she does that," Bonney said with a smile, as if that was a good thing.

They were silent for a moment, before Kid asked, "Did you know about Killer?"

"Not before today, no. He does feel bad about the way he came out, though."

"Whatever," Kid muttered.

"Come on, he's your best friend. You can't dump him because of this. Because then I'll have to ask again, why is it any of your business who he sleeps with, as long as he's happy?"

Kid stared into space.

"You should talk to him."

"I didn't even want to talk to you," he growled.

"Do you feel better now that we did?" she asked.

Kid shrugged.

They sat in silence for a while again, when Kid asked out of the blue, "Can I touch your boob?"

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged again. "Just wanted to see what the fuss was about."

"You never touched one before?"

He shook his head.

She smirked. "Fine. You can touch mine if I can touch yours."

He snorted, but agreed and placed his hand on her breast as she did the same with him. Her breast was soft and squishy, he thought as he weighed in his hand. He wasn't sure what he should like about it, though.

"I don't think I'm into large tits," he concluded as he retreated his hand.

Bonney smirked. "No? I'm not picky. But then again, your abs do nothing for me."

He hummed.

Finally, Bonney rose. "I have to go now. You need some time to let it sink in, but it's gonna be okay, Kiddo." She ruffled his hair. His mind flashed back to Friday night, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been Bonney who had stroked his hair then.

"Promise me to talk to Killer, though."

"Whatever," Kid muttered.

"Promise me!"

"Fine! Happy now?!"

The way she smirked triumphantly, Kid took that as a yes.

Bonney started to walk away, but suddenly seemed to remember something and turned around again. "Are you straight?"

"Of course I am," he spat.

She shrugged. "Okay. But just so you know, I'd accept you with whatever sexuality." With that, she left, leaving Kid behind with a gnawing feeling of guilt.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Law gasped for air when something heavy launched itself on his stomach and rudely awakened him. Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes. He should have known better than to fall asleep on the couch. "Get the hell off me," he grouched as he pushed Luffy away.

Luffy pouted. "I was bored. Your new friend texted if it was okay to come over, so I said it was if he brought meat." He laughed at his own cleverness.

"I told you not to touch my phone!"

Luffy shrugged. "It was making a sound, and you were snoring, so I looked."

"I did not _snore_," Law said indignantly and checked his text messages. It seemed Shachi had texted him. Law wondered why. They had met last night, and it hadn't seemed like Shachi had anything pressing to discuss with Law in private. Well, if he wanted privacy, he should have asked Law to meet him somewhere.

Law groaned. He had really hoped he could keep his new friends as far away from the D-brothers as possible, but both of them were home today with no plans of leaving.

Law eyed the clock. It was too late to change plans now. Besides, Luffy wouldn't leave them alone, not now he thought there might be meat in the equation.

He pushed Luffy off him and went to the kitchen to make a quick lunch, as he seemed to have missed that. The D-brothers were competent enough to make a sandwich – though barely – so they hadn't needed to wake him.

Of course, the sound of the fridge opening lured a drooling Luffy over, and Law ended up making him food too – not a sandwich of course, because if there was something Law disliked, it was bread. They hadn't much in the house, but fortunately there was milk, eggs and flour, so he could make pancakes.

As Law took the last bite, the doorbell rang, and Law had to tackle Luffy to reach the door first.

Shachi seemed a bit surprised when Law and Luffy tried to push each other away from the door, and he held out a plastic bag. "I brought meat like you asked, but I didn't understand–"

Luffy dove onto the bag with a cry of "Meat!" and started to sniff it like a dog. Shachi looked completely flabbergasted.

Law sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is the housemate I told you about."

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said with a grin and then scurried off to the kitchen, probably to open the package of the meat.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't send that text either, by the way. I would have never suggested you came here," Law said as he let Shachi into the house.

"I thought it was an odd request." Shachi wiped his feet and looked around. "Nice house, though."

Law hummed and led him to the living room. "Don't mind the mess. I only just read your text, and this is the permanent state of the house."

Shachi grinned and sat down on the couch.

"I take it you already had lunch? If not, we can still go somewhere, because I doubt I can wrestle anything away from Mr Strawhat," Law said.

Shachi laughed. "I'm fine, thanks."

"So, what's this about?"Law sat down next to him. "Something happened?"

"Dammit, Luffy, if you use up the shampoo, throw away the empty bottle!" Ace came storming into the living room, wearing nothing but a towel and his hair still damp from the shower. When he saw Shachi, he came to an abrupt halt. "Oh, hi. You must be one of Law's little friends."

Law face-palmed.

Shachi took Ace's hand hesitantly. "Yeah, I'm Shachi."

"Ace. Wait, you're not that cop, are you? Law, you naughty boy!" Ace waggled his eyebrow as he grinned.

"Cop?" Shachi looked at Law.

"Don't ask. You," he turned to Ace, "would you please get dressed?"

"Fine." Ace took a long look at Shachi, cocking his head slightly.

"Don't you dare!" Law chased him away, and he was glad Ace held on to his towel tight enough. When Ace had disappeared up the stairs, Law sighed and sat back down next to Shachi again. "I'm terribly sorry about them."

"It's fine. At least it doesn't look like it gets dull around here."

"That's the problem," Law muttered. "So why were you here again?"

"Right." Shachi sat back on the couch. "Remember I told you I was looking for a place of my own, so I could move out of my parents place?"

Law nodded.

"Well, I found an apartment that's perfect. It's close to the university, closer than this even. The problem is, I can't pay the rent on my own. So, I'm looking for a roommate, and remembering how you were complaining about your current living space, I naturally thought of you."

Law blinked a few times. He hadn't expected an offer like that.

"No way!" Ace came rushing back into the room again, only clad in shorts – the word shirt didn't appear to be in his vocabulary. "He lives here."

Luffy stuck his head around the corner of the door curiously. "Is Traf leaving?"

"That'll be _my_ decision," Law snapped.

"What did he mean that you were complaining? Are you saying we're bad housemates?" Ace asked, pouting slightly.

"Are you serious? You constantly fall asleep in your food, which I need to cook because you'll set things on fire if you try. And Mr Strawhat is constantly in need of entertainment and food," Law counted on his fingers.

"You live here rent free," Ace protested.

Law raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to keep me here so badly?"

"'Cause, it's fun with you around. Besides, we know nothing about this friend of yours," Ace continued as if Shachi wasn't even there.

"Are you… worried about me?" Law asked. "You, who encourages me to sleep with every stranger I meet?"

"Aha, I knew you were fucking him!" Ace exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Shachi asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"We're not. Two people can be friends without such occurrences," Law said with a sigh.

"I _know_ that," Ace muttered.

Law rolled his eyes and turned to Shachi. "I would like to see the apartment before making a decision."

Shachi nodded and rose. "We could go now if you want. I have the keys because I needed to do some measuring."

Ace crossed his arms before his chest. "Well, I'm going with you."

"Why?" Law asked, sighing.

"'Cause, who knows, maybe there are dead bodies in the closet or something."

"I can check for those. Besides," Law grinned unsettling, "that gives me something to dissect."

"You see? _This_ is what you get if you live with Law," Ace said to a slightly disturbed looking Shachi.

"Are we going somewhere? I wanna go too!" Luffy exclaimed as he finally exited the kitchen, licking his fingers clean.

"Of course you do," Law muttered.

"You might as well take him with you. He'll whine until you do anyway," Ace said as he located his keys.

"And what makes you think I want _you _to come?" Law asked, secretly amused when Ace pouted.

"Please!"

"Hey, it's fine. The more the merrier, right?" Shachi hastily said.

Law rolled his eyes and put on his long coat. "You'll regret that soon enough."

His voice was barely audible over Luffy's loud cheering.

They took the bus to the apartment, as Ace was the only one with a vehicle, and they wouldn't all fit on his motorcycle.

On their way there, Shachi explained that the place was already furnished for the most part. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room, the last three of which they would of course share.

When they stepped out of the bus, they had arrived in a nice neighbourhood with some high-rise buildings and a small park. Shachi led the way to one of the flats and opened the door. They had to walk a few flights of stairs, because, apparently, there was no elevator.

Finally, they reached the floor the apartment was on, and Shachi let them in. He hadn't lied, the apartment was nice indeed.

His hands in his pant pockets, Law started to explore the rooms, constantly passed by Luffy who ran from room to room. In the meantime, Shachi measured the rooms with Ace's help, until he had a narcoleptic attack. Law had to reassure Shachi it was fine to let him lie on the floor.

"Is this gonna be your room? You should pick this one! It's way better than the others!" Luffy said as he ran round the living room.

Law sighed. "If I'm gonna live here, I'll pick one of the _bed_rooms."

"Here's also a copy of the rental agreement." Shachi handed him a paper. "Just read it through and see if you agree."

Ace woke up again and after cursing Law thoroughly for letting him lie on the floor, he read along over his shoulder. At the amount of rent, he whistled. "That's quite a bit."

"Well, it's only half of it," Shachi explained, "since we would share."

"It's fine," Law replied. "Money is no issue."

Ace looked at him confusedly. "Since when?"

"Since I have a rich family." Law didn't look up from the lease.

"Since when?" Ace repeated. "You never told us!"

"You didn't ask."

Ace huffed. "Well, if we'd known that, we'd have charged you some rent."

"You don't even pay your own rent, your grandfather does." Law placed the rental agreement on the coffee table. "Besides, since I live with you, I've spent a small fortune on food, most of it meat."

Ace smiled sheepishly.

"So, are you gonna do it?" Shachi asked.

"The apartment is nice, and, like you said, it's close to the university. Still, I'd like to think about it some more. When do you need an answer?"

Shachi shrugged. "Take a few days." He looked on his phone to check the time. "It's getting close to dinner time. How about we invite the others over too and order pizza or something? I'm sure they'd like to see it too."

"That means I get to see all Law's little friends in one day." Ace pretended to wipe away a tear. "They grow up so fast."

Law rolled his eyes. "No one invited you to stay."

"You know you can't say 'food' and not invite Lu. Besides, why wouldn't you want me here? Am I embarrassing you or something?" Ace asked indignantly.

Law gave him a deadpanned look. "You're not wearing a shirt, your eating habits leave much to be desired and you'll most likely end with your face in your food. Yes, you're embarrassing me."

Ace pouted again, which he did an awful lot for a grown man, but before he could reply, the toilet flushed, and Luffy came skipping out of the bathroom. He looked from Ace to Law, his head slightly cocked. Then he grinned. "I want a meat pizza, with extra meat! No, two!"

Law sighed. It didn't look like he would get either D-brother off his back anytime soon. Shachi seemed to like them for some reason, so that didn't help either.

Eventually, they decided Ace and Luffy would go to the store – Luffy was never one to be able to sit still for a long time – to get beer and snacks for that evening, while Law and Shachi finished measuring and went through the contract. Ace hadn't trusted Law to let them in again, so Shachi had handed them the key, much to Law's dismay. The D-brothers were notorious for losing their keys, but after several colourful threats, Ace had promised to be careful.

Bepo and Penguin came over about two hours later, just in time for some pizza that Luffy or Ace hadn't consumed yet. They got a quick tour around the apartment before sitting down around the coffee table where the drinks and pizza was, except Luffy and Bepo, as soon as they discovered they had the same game on their handheld computer and had started playing together in the corner.

"No boyfriend today?" Law asked Penguin, who flushed.

"He's not my– Anyway," he interrupted himself when he saw the deadpanned look of his friends, "apparently, his best friend found out today that he's bi and didn't take it well, so he needs to work that out first."

Law rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penguin snapped.

Law raised his eyebrows. Penguin usually was nice and easy-going, and Law had never heard him snap before. "I didn't mean to imply I have anything against bisexual people," he explained calmly as he took a sip from his beer, watching the tension drain from Penguin's shoulders, "because I don't. I'm just… familiar with the friend in question."

"Really?" Penguin asked. "How?"

"Oooh, is _he _the cop?" Ace asked a little too eagerly and waggled his eyebrows.

"Will you knock it off?" Law snapped.

Shachi looked confused from one of the other. "Who's this cop you keep mentioning?"

"He's the guy that Law let use handcuffs on him when they–Hmmm!" His words were cut off when Law pushed one of the couch pillows against his face. He struggled, but Law had the advantage of being above him.

Shachi and Penguin look wide-eyed at was going on. "Shouldn't you let him breathe?" the latter asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Law said calmly.

"He just stopped struggling!"

"It's too soon for him to be unconscious from lack of oxygen." Law removed the pillow to check up on Ace, and immediately, snoring arose. Law rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"He's okay?" Penguin asked.

"He's the narcoleptic guy I hooked up with a drug trial." Law sighed. Bepo and Luffy hadn't even looked up from their game.

"Anyway, how did you know this friend of Killer?" Shachi inquired.

"I met him on the train a while back. After that, we had several encounters." Law took another sip from his beer, smirking at the memories. "He didn't seem to be the type to be open-minded about many things."

"How do you know he's the one I'm talking about?" Penguin asked.

"I met Mr Killer before, when I picked up his motorcycle at the student garage." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the still sleeping Ace. "His friend, Mr Eustass, happened to work there as well. In any case, I talked with Mr Killer about him when you introduced us. He mentioned Mr Eustass hadn't come out to him yet."

"Well, he did say this Kid guy is his best friend, so I hope they work things out," Penguin said pensively. "I guess I'll meet him sooner or later."

"If you do," Law smirked around his beer bottle, "please give him my regards."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to MyLadyDay and Vergina-spva for beta'ing

Warnings: homophobic language, bi-phobic language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kid wasn't sure how long he sat there since Bonney had left. People gave him a wide berth when they saw his scowl, which wasn't unusual per se, but Kid was radiating murder at the moment, so people went even more out of their way to avoid him than usually.

However, even Kid realised he couldn't stay here forever, not in the least because he still had to study for his exam week, and his books were unfortunately in his room. Just like Killer was.

Kid wasn't sure how he should feel, at least not since his talk with Bonney. Because as much as it pained him to admit, he couldn't think of a compelling reason why he should dislike her now. The only reason would be that she was attracted to women, but every time he came to that conclusion, her question rang through his mind. Why would he care?

A woman sleeping with a woman was unnatural and disgusting. But again, Bonney's voice came to mind, asking him if sleeping with women was disgusting. That was the natural thing to do, for a man, anyway. Yet the thought of him sleeping with a woman, Bonney or someone else, didn't sound that appealing to him. He probably just hadn't met the right one yet.

So the only thing that remained was the fact that it was unnatural. Then again, anything made by humans is unnatural, and humans are made by humans, so humans in general shouldn't be natural.

His head started to hurt, and he had lost his point a long time ago.

Raindrops suddenly started to fall from the sky, and Kid looked up, annoyed. He hadn't even noticed that the sky had started to cloud over. He should probably find some shelter, or rather, he should probably go to his room and face Killer, just to get it over with. He could hardly spend the night elsewhere. Well, technically, he could, though he didn't have many friends. He could 'persuade' someone to give up their bed, but it was hardly worth the trouble. He would have to talk to Killer anyway.

Damn, Killer must have rubbed off on him if he made the sensible decision.

Sighing, Kid rose and dusted off his clothes. It started to rain harder, and it didn't take long for Kid to be drenched. _Fuck everything_.

Killer was sitting behind his desk when Kid came in, all the while cursing about water dripping in his eyes. He wiped red strands away from his face.

Killer looked up, and without a word, he rose to fetch Kid a towel, throwing it at him. He waited until Kid had dried himself off a bit before he started to speak. "Bonney said she talked to you. I still wasn't expecting you here so soon, though."

"Well, I've got to fucking study," Kid grouched and waltzed to his bed. He didn't feel like talking anymore.

"I do think we should discuss this," Killer replied.

Kid kicked off his boots and lay down with a book. "I don't."

"So, you're just gonna pretend like nothing happened?"

"Until the exams are over, yes. Then I'll get a new room," Kid replied without looking up.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. How can I be sure you don't fondle me in my sleep or something now that you revealed your perversion?" Kid replied.

Killer may have well rolled his eyes, it was difficult to be sure. Still, his voice was dripping with sarcasm when he replied, "Oh, yes, because I've found out I can be attracted to men, I must be attracted to you as well."

"I'm a man!"

Killer sighed. "Yes, and you are my friend. I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn't, I'm not attracted to you, I assure you."

Kid smacked his book shut and sat up. "So, why the hell would you tell me?"

"Because this is who I am. I'm bisexual, and as my friend, I want you to know that." Killer sunk onto his desk chair. "I'm sorry about the way I told you. I was getting frustrated because it was taking so fucking long for you to figure it out about Bonney. And does this actually change anything, after all these years?"

Kid remained silent.

Killer rose and retrieved a bottle of vodka, from which he took a draught and then handed it to Kid.

Kid hesitated, but he knew Killer was testing him. If he refused the bottle now, after so many times having shared it in the same manner, their friendship would be over, however dramatic it may sound. Kid didn't want that, despite knowing Killer's true nature now.

Finally, he grabbed the bottle, and resisting the urge to wipe the opening – after all, it could be considered an indirect kiss, though it had never bothered him before – he started to gulp down the contents. When he was done, he wiped his mouth.

Killer smiled pleased.

* * *

><p>Kid had probably fucked up his exams, but he was just glad they were over at the end of the week. To celebrate, Killer took him out for drinks on Friday night.<p>

They hadn't talked much since Sunday because they both had to study, though Kid suspected that Killer evaded him deliberately to give him some space and time to think.

But Kid was never one to say no to free booze, even if he still wasn't quite sure what to think. It took a couple of shots to loosen his tongue. "Does Heat know?" he asked.

"That I'm bi you mean?" Killer emptied his glass in one. "Yeah, I told him before I told you."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Kid asked with a scowl, but his face lit up when his glass was refilled.

"'Cause he's a little more open-minded than you are."

The scowl returned to Kid's face. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You were raised by two white, rich bigots, both of whom are at least homophobic and xenophobic. It's not weird that you've taken over their views," Killer replied and downed another glass.

"You don't think I can think for myself?" Kid asked, still scowling.

"The way we are brought up has a lot of influence on us," Killer replied with a shrug.

"So, no?"

Killer sighed. "I'm just not surprised that you turned out like this."

"I dislike my parents as much as you do," Kid spat. "And I don't agree with anything they say!"

"Alright, prove me wrong."

Kid sat up a little when he heard Killer's "let's make this a challenge" tone.

"Meet my boyfriend."

Kid almost spat out his drink and instead almost choked on it. While he was coughing, he looked at Killer disbelievingly. "What?" he managed to bring out hoarsely.

"Meet my boyfriend and behave as civil as you're able to. Don't worry, my standards aren't high. I know you long enough." Killer took a sip from his drink, looking a little too innocently.

Kid narrowed his eyes. He had the feeling Killer knew exactly what he was doing and would win at something if Kid agreed, but he could hardly back down from a challenge, now could he?

"Fine," he eventually said begrudgingly, and he knew he had fallen for it when Killer smirked triumphantly. "When?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"You better treat me again."

Killer sighed. "I could have known." He took another sip from his drink.

"What's his name, anyway?" Kid inquired.

"Penguin."

Kid almost choked again on his drink, but this time from laughter. "Are you shitting me?"

"Obviously, that's not his real name, but he likes to be called that. Indulge him." Killer's tone indicated he wouldn't allow any contradiction.

Kid snorted and turned back to his drink. Really, if you were gonna pick a nickname, you should pick something cool, like Killer. Not name yourself after some flightless bird.

* * *

><p>Kid would never admit it out loud, but he was kind of nervous because of tonight. He would meet Killer's boyfriend for the first time, and honestly, he had no idea how to behave. Not that he had ever been fond of meeting Killer's girlfriends. If he was honest, he preferred to hang out with just his friends.<p>

But Killer had challenged him, so he couldn't back out.

"Relax, it's just guys having a beer," Killer said. "We're not going to make out or anything."

Kid shuddered at the thought. He hated being a third wheel, no matter whose face Killer was sucking on. "So, you met recently, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, like I said, he goes to college here as well. We met on campus," Killer replied absentmindedly while he was fixing his hair.

"And did you already… You know." Kid's face was bright red – something he would deny later – and he made a vague gesture with his hand.

Killer snorted when he noticed it. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, we haven't. Yet," he added with a smirk, and Kid's relieved face turned into a disgusted grimace.

"Don't ever tell me if you do."

"But I wanted to tell you all the details," Killer said mock-disappointedly. "Besides, we share a room, remember?"

Kid shot him a deadly glare, but Killer just laughed and ruffled his hair. Kid growled. Killer was older than him, and he hated it when Killer treated him as a younger brother.

Killer pushed him towards the door. "Come on, you won't die from meeting someone."

Kid wasn't so sure about that, but let himself be led towards the bar anyway.

A guy wearing a cap perked up when he saw them and waved them over.

Whatever Kid had expected that Killer's kind of man was, this wasn't it. Penguin – or, at least Kid assumed it was him, since he was wearing a cap which said 'Penguin', so Kid assumed that was where the nickname came from – was a thin, almost fragile looking guy, and Kid didn't doubt he would be able to snap him in two without breaking a sweat.

When they arrived at the table, Penguin rose and smiled at Kid as he held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Penguin. You must be Kid."

Kid just stared at him, still unsure what to think of him. This was the guy Killer indulged into perversion for?

Killer elbowed him sharply in the ribs and shot him a warning look. Grumbling, Kid grabbed Penguin's hand firmly. He had trouble not to grin when Penguin winced in pain. What the hell did Killer see in this guy if he was so fragile, a stiff breeze might blow him over? Kid had expected at least someone who could pack a punch, and Penguin hardly seemed the type.

They all sat down and ordered beer when the waiter stopped by.

Penguin opened his mouth several times to ask a question, but Kid's intensive glare shut him up every time, until Killer kicked Kid under the table and gave him another look.

When the beers came, Penguin immediately started gulping from the glass, using it as liquid courage, no doubt.

Kid tried not to look too amused when Penguin turned to him once more.

"S-so, you're Killer's roommate, right?" he finally asked.

Kid huffed. "I'm a little more than that." He ignored the smirk Killer shot him.

"Of course! You've known each other for years, right?" Penguin glanced at Killer nervously.

"Yeah, so?" Kid leaned back in his chair, only to almost fall over when Killer kicked him again. Kid shot him a glare. What was his problem? He was on his best behaviour, wasn't he? At least he hadn't punched anyone yet.

"Ehm, that's great! S-so, what are you studying?" Penguin changed the subject. He was playing with his glass.

"Same as Killer."

"I see. That should be fun, studying the same as your friend." Penguin made a desperate gesture to Killer, who sighed.

Suddenly, a melody came from Penguin's phone, and relief was written on his face when he read the display. "One second," he said and picked up the phone. "Hey, Law."

Kid froze when he heard that name. Killer had said that was the guy he had met on the train!

A vein in his forehead started to throb. This was all _his_ fault! Everything had gone south ever since Kid had met him on the train!

"I'm having beer with Killer and his friend. We were just– Oi!" Penguin exclaimed when Kid pulled the phone from his hand, but one glare from Kid was enough to make him shrink back.

Killer rose to reprimand Kid, no doubt, but Kid just walked away with the phone. "You've got some nerve," he growled in the receiver.

"Mr Eustass, is that you? What a pleasant surprise," Law's smooth voice sounded from the other end of the line.

Kid froze. "How the fuck do you know my last name?!"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about our little rendezvous."

"The hell are you talking about?!" Kid snapped.

"I fixed your shoulder at the hospital last week. Which reminds me, your stitches should be removed soon," Law continued unfazed.

"Tomorrow," he grumbled, but he was confused. Law made the stitches? He had been reading a medical book on the train, but apparently, he was a doctor already.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. Had _Law_ been the one to stroke his hair? Why the hell hadn't Kid broken his jaw?

"That should be correct. Too bad I won't be working then. I hope you haven't let them get wet, like you were told."

"The hell is that to you?!" Kid barked.

Law sighed as if Kid was a stubborn child, which only enraged him more. "Because I don't want to have to redo it, of course. Or have to amputate your arm."

Kid could have sworn he smirked.

"So, I take it you don't have problems with the stitches? No pain or itching?" Law continued.

"No!" The bastard kept talking so Kid couldn't get in between.

"They haven't burst? No signs of tetanus?"

"No! Shut up, you bastard! My fucking shoulder is fine, but that doesn't mean I won't strangle you slowly the next time I see you!" Kid grouched.

"Hm? It's quite rare to find a partner who's into that. But perhaps we should start with dinner," Law replied amusedly.

Kid's mouth fell open. Did he just…? He grit his teeth. Fucking bastard. "You better hope I won't see you again! You have ruined everything!" he spat.

"That sounds rather dramatic."

"Fuck you! Ever since I met you, everyone is suddenly as disgusting as you are! First Bonney, then Killer–"

"I have to stop you there, Mr Eustass," Law interrupted him. "I don't know this Bonney, but Killer is bisexual, unlike myself. There is quite a difference."

"I don't care! It's your fucking fault!"

"I assure you, it's not. Unless you accuse me of witchcraft, with which you would be several centuries too late. Then again, I have to say that your views are rather backwards anyway," Law said. "Although, seeing that you seem to tolerate being around your friend and Penguin, perhaps there is hope for you yet."

Kid gritted his teeth.

"Now, I must ask you to treat Penguin decently. If you touch one hair on his head, I will know," Law continued.

Kid snorted. "And what were you gonna do about it?"

"Please, Mr Eustass, don't try to challenge me. However, I'm sure Mr Killer will take care of it before I have the chance."

Kid balled his fists. Law acted as if he knew Killer better than he did. Why did he insist on infuriating Kid? "Shut the fuck up," he hissed.

"It's too bad you're so much more pleasant when you're drunk," Law said with a sigh. "But no one is forcing you to talk to me. In fact, if I remember correctly, you interrupted my conversation with Penguin. If you'd be so kind to hand the phone back to him."

Kid's eye twitched in anger. He hated this guy so much. Somehow, Law knew exactly how to get under his skin, and worse, he enjoyed doing it! And when Kid had had the chance to punch him in the face like he deserved, he had been piss drunk and actually allowed the bastard to touch him! The next time Kid saw him, he would–

Suddenly, Kid noticed that Law's voice didn't sound in his ear anymore. He hadn't hung up either, because Kid didn't hear a tone. In fact, he didn't hear anything anymore.

Bewildered, Kid stared at the remains of the phone in his hand. In his anger, he hadn't noticed how much force he had applied, at the expense of the phone. Well, fuck.

Oh well, it wasn't his phone anyway.

Kid had half a mind to give Penguin his phone back and then punch the biggest guy in the bar in the face. Pretending it was Law would do him good.

However, when he approached the table they had been sitting at, he overheard a little of the conversation between Penguin and Killer.

"He… kind of terrifies me," Penguin admitted. "And he stole my phone!"

Killer placed his hand on top of Penguin's. "He has that effect on a lot of people, and he has some issues with Law he needs to deal with. However, believe it or not, but he is actually trying his best."

"He is?" Penguin sounded surprised.

Killer nodded. "He is… not completely okay with me being bi. Yet. He grew up in a not very tolerant environment, and he still needs to get used to the notion. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. I was actually quite surprised he agreed to meet you this quickly, though it hasn't gone as smooth as I'd hoped. Still, I'm proud of him."

Kid sighed. All the anger had suddenly drained from him. Damn Killer and his sappiness. Now he couldn't even in good conscience ruin the evening by starting a bar fight.

He looked at the broken phone in his hand and sighed.

"I accidentally broke your phone," he said as he had made his way over to Killer and Penguin, and placed what was left of it on the table.

Penguin looked at the remainder of his phone wide-eyed, and his bottom lip trembled. "That's okay," he croaked. "I already had it a month anyway."

Kid could see from Killer's body language that he was about to explode, so he hastily said, "I can fix it!"

Penguin looked up at him, his eyes watery. "You can?"

"Yeah, sure. Take my phone in the meantime. Killer's number is in it, anyway," he added. He felt uncomfortable, but still sat back down again at the table.

A smile broke through on Penguin's face, and he beamed at Kid. "Thank you!"

"Whatever," Kid muttered and started fidgeting with the broken phone. He had to admit – though never out loud – that Penguin looked kind of cute like that. Perhaps that was what Killer saw in him.

Penguin excused himself to go to the bathroom, and when he had left, Killer bumped his knee against Kid's.

"You did well."

Kid snorted. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just fixing it because it gives me something to do. Don't read anything weird into it."

There was a hint of a smile on Killer's face, and he slapped Kid on his shoulder. "Let me buy you another beer."


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Law looked at the phone in his hand, slightly amused. He hadn't really expected Eustass to hand him back to Penguin like he had asked, so the hanging up hadn't been surprising.

However, when he tried calling again, he didn't hear a dial tone. Instead, he was sent straight to voicemail.

Law frowned as he stared at his phone. Would Eustass have turned the device off? Or would he have broken it? The latter sounded more like the Mr Eustass he knew, but he couldn't help but wonder what Killer would think of that. Penguin had been really proud of his phone, and had had to save up for a while.

A protective instinct Law didn't know he had surfaced, and he had to resist the urge to go to the campus and show Eustass a thing or two about dissection. Of course, he had no idea where Penguin was, and he trusted that Killer cared enough about Penguin – at least, that was what he had gathered from what Penguin had told him about this guy – not to let it slide, even if Eustass was a good friend.

With a sigh, Law picked up his book. Ace worked tonight and Luffy was with his girlfriend, Nami, which meant this was one of the rare moments it was quiet in the house, and Law could actually study. The odd thing was, he had trouble concentrating. The silence in itself was distracting, somehow.

Apparently, he had lived too long with the D-brothers.

Yesterday, he had agreed to move in with Shachi, and he refused to believe that was a mistake. He could always put on some music if he needed noise around him.

And he would definitely not miss the chaos that was the house of Ace and Luffy.

Who was he kidding? He would miss them, as much as he hated to admit it, but no one would ever know. Still, he knew he was making the right choice by moving out. It had been fun while it lasted, but living in a quieter environment would do him good, he was sure.

Law only had to decorate his own bedroom in the new apartment, seeing that it was mostly furnished already, and they had to get some kitchenware, as this was the first time either of them would live in a house that didn't have such things already. Law had ordered a bed, since sleeping on an air mattress like he did now wasn't an option for something permanent, but it would be delivered later that week, if he was lucky, so until then, he was stuck at the D-brothers' house.

He had called Penguin to tell him the news about the move, though Shachi might have done that already. Now, he tried calling Bepo, but when he didn't answer his phone, Law remembered that Bepo sometimes went fishing in the evening and didn't take his phone.

Sighing again, Law focused on the medical book in his lap. He should probably study, but why was it so hard to concentrate?

He tried putting on some of Ace's obnoxious music, which did help a little. Now if there was only someone to jump him when he was in the middle of a sentence…

After a few hours of somewhat studying, Law's phone rang. With a frown, he noted it was a number he didn't know. Maybe it was one of his fellow students, though he didn't know anyone who would call him willingly. Still, he decided to answer it.

"Trafalgar."

"Oh, hi Law!" Penguin's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

Law sat up a little and put the book next to him on the couch. "Ah, I was starting to think Mr Eustass had done something to you."

"No, no, don't worry. He was actually kinda nice." Penguin sounded excited.

Law remained quiet for a moment, before saying slowly, "Did you say… nice? Are we talking about the same Mr Eustass?"

"Well, he needs to warm up to you a little, but the evening was kinda pleasant. Don't get me wrong, he does scare me, but underneath all that, he is… Well, nice," Penguin said.

"Did he break your phone?"

"Well, yeah. But it was an accident! I think he has some issues with you. Did you do something?" Penguin said, reprimanding.

"Me?" Law snorted and thought back at their first encounter. Okay, _maybe_ he had tried to rile up Eustass on purpose, but he made it way too easy!

"Anyway," Penguin continued, "he is going to repair it and in the meantime, he gave me his phone. My SIM-card was damaged somehow too, so that's why I'm calling from his number."

Law couldn't help but smile. Penguin sounded really happy. But then Penguin's words got through to him. "Wait, you're saying you're calling with _his_ number?"

"Yes. He didn't have your number, of course, but Bepo left his phone, so I got it from there," Penguin explained.

Law's lips stretched into a grin that threatened to split his face in half. Thanks to Penguin, he now had Eustass' number. He couldn't wait until Eustass had fixed Penguin's phone and got his own back.

"So why did you call me?" Penguin interrupted his planning of how he could use this information to his advantage, in order to annoy Eustass – from sending indecent pictures to calling Eustass at ungodly hours.

"Hm? Oh, I have signed the apartment contract Shachi gave me."

"That's great," Penguin exclaimed. "You guys are gonna have so much fun!"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Law had agreed to meet Bepo and Penguin at their university campus. He had never been there before, aside from when he had picked up Ace's motorcycle, and then he had only seen the garage. This time, he would get a proper tour and see Penguin's and Bepo's room, which they shared. Shachi couldn't make it today, so it was just the three of them.<p>

Penguin and Bepo were waiting for him at the bus stop when Law arrived, the former waving enthusiastically.

A hint of a smile on his face, Law exited the bus and greeted his friends. They led him to the campus, Penguin happily babbling on about the college, while Bepo apologised for every little thing, even things he had no control over.

Their room wasn't too big, but they had a bathroom for the two of them. It wasn't as much of a mess as Law had expected – but perhaps he had lived with Ace and Luffy for too long.

For lunch, they bought food at the canteen, and since the weather was nice, they decided to eat outside near a statue of the founder of the college, whose name neither Bepo nor Penguin could remember.

When they were nearly done and trying to decide what to do next, Penguin's phone started to ring, and he picked up.

"Hey Kil– Oh, hey!" he corrected himself, surprised.

Law exchanged a look with Bepo, who shrugged.

"Oh, that's great, thank you! Uhm, I'm having lunch at the founder's statue… I know, right? I couldn't remember his name either!" Penguin chattered happily. "You don't have to come, I can pick it up la– Oh, okay. See you in a bit then!" He hang up and put his phone away, before taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Who was that?" Law asked curiously, when Penguin made no attempt to explain his conversation.

"Hm? Oh, that was Kid. He fixed my phone and he'll bring it by in a bit." Suddenly, Penguin frowned. "You'll be nice, right?"

"Please, I'm always nice," Law replied innocently.

Penguin didn't seem convinced, and neither did Bepo, but they didn't comment.

It wasn't long before a head of obnoxious red hair appeared in the distance. Eustass was followed by Killer, who leisurely strolled behind him.

Penguin rose, waving excitedly like he had done when Law had arrived. Somehow, Law felt compelled to stand up as well. Bepo looked confusedly from one to the other, before rising too, though it didn't look like he knew why.

Kid came to a halt in front of Penguin and held out a phone that Law recognised as Penguin's. "Here. It should work again, though if it doesn't, you should come find me. It has a new SIM card as well, but I couldn't save all of your old numbers, only a few." He shoved the phone in Penguin's hands.

"That's okay! Thank you so much!" Penguin wrapped his arms around Eutsass' torso and hugged him tightly.

Law feared for Penguin's life.

Eustass seemed at loss what to do. His face and pose screamed "get this thing off me", but he didn't do anything to pry Penguin loose.

Killer took a step closer, probably to help him, but at that moment, Penguin let go by himself and beamed up at Eustass.

"Thank you! I'll be careful," he said, like it was his fault the phone broke in the first place. "Here is yours back. I've called a few people, but I can pay you back."

Law was surprised and highly amused when Eustass' cheeks coloured red and he mumbled something like, "You're welcome. And it's fine." He snatched the device out of Penguin's hands.

Law let out a chuckle, and it was only then that Eustass seemed to notice him. The colour immediately drained from his face, and his embarrassed look changed into an angry one.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grouched.

"Having lunch with my friends," Law replied casually, "since you interrupted our conversation so rudely a few days ago."

Eustass grit his teeth.

Penguin looked from one to the other, panic written clearly on his face. "Uhm, so you already know Law… This is my friend Bepo!" He pushed Bepo in front of Law, obviously trying to distract Eustass.

Eustass looked at him, a scowl on his face and his non-existent eyebrow risen.

Poor Bepo didn't know what to do and huddled up, covering his face with his arms. "I'm sorry, don't kill me!"

Law felt another twinge of protectiveness. He stepped forward, effectively destroying Penguin's attempt to keep the peace. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he said, pushing into Eustass' personal space.

Eustass looked confused for a moment, but then smirked as he looked down at – and probably on – Law. "I'm not picking on anyone. And you're not nearly my size, shorty."

Law grit his teeth. "I meant metaphorically speaking." He wasn't short. Actually, he was quite tall compared to the average human, but it annoyed the hell out of him that he was the shortest person present, save for Penguin, even if he only differed slightly with Killer and Bepo. Eustass, however, was definitely taller.

"Yeah? You think you're in my league?" Eustass asked, still amused as he cracked his knuckles.

Law ignored Penguin's vain attempts to get them to step away from each other and leaned in a bit closer. "Please, I know the human body, Mr Eustass. I could knock you out with one hand before you've even blinked."

"Is that so?" Kid moved his face closer so their noses were almost touching.

"Actually, there are muscles that could knock you out if they are pinched the right way," Killer mixed into the conversation. "If he's studying to become a doctor, he might know which ones. Whether he can do it is a different matter, though."

Eustass huffed in annoyance and focused back on Law, who smirked.

"Do you wish to try me?"

Eustass' jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, but he didn't back down, and neither did Law. If it was a fight Eustass wanted, a fight was what he would get.

Suddenly, however, soft voices reached their ears and brusquely, Eustass looked away. Law followed his gaze.

Killer was leaning casually against a tree, talking to Penguin, who talked back excitedly. Killer reached out and gently cupped Penguin's face, leaning in to kiss him.

"Oi!" Eustass shouted before their lips could touch. "What the hell, man?!"

Killer sighed, obviously annoyed. "You seemed busy."

"I am! I'm gonna teach this piece of shit what's what, and you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Really, it's rather inappropriate," Law agreed with him, ignoring the name calling.

Penguin looked guiltily at the ground, but Killer crossed his arms before his chest.

"This… whatever it is, is between the two of you. Don't drag us down with you. Come on, Peng, let's go hang out." He took Penguin's hand as he walked away.

Penguin shot Law an apologetic look before following Killer.

"W-wait for me! Don't leave me with them! I'm so sorry!" Bepo called over his shoulder to Law and hurried after Killer and Penguin.

Flabbergasted, both Eustass and Law watched their friends disappear in the distance.

"Rude," Law finally said indignantly.

"Tell me about it," Eustass replied, before he seemed to realise he agreed with Law, and his scowl returned. "You see? This… This is all your fault!" he spat at Law.

Law sighed. "Are we back on that again? Listen, Mr Eustass, sexuality is not contagious. Besides, I didn't introduce them to each other. Although, had I known them both, I probably would have. They look rather cute together, don't you agree?" he added with a smirk.

Eustass' hands clenched into fists, and Law braced himself for the punch that was no doubt going to come, digging his heels into the ground.

However, before Eustass could punch him, Law noticed from the corner of his eye a young woman with pink hair approaching. She was jogging, but when she saw them, she came to a stop and pulled the earphones out of her ears.

"Oi, Kiddo!" she called and marched up to them.

Slowly, Eustass dropped his fist he still held ready to pound against Law's face, all anger draining from him.

When the woman came to a stop in front of them, she placed a hand on her hip. "You've been avoiding me," she said accusingly.

"Yeah, well, I've got Killer to deal with; I can't deal with you too," Eustass snapped.

Law looked on intrigued. He had been fairly certain that Eustass was still in the closet, but now he started to wonder if this woman was his ex. Granted, if Eustass turned out to be gay, he could very well have dated women before. Still, for some reason, Law hoped he was wrong in his assumption about the woman, and not just because the colours of their hair clashed quite horribly.

"Well, you better deal with this quickly then, because I'm gonna come to dance class tonight." She crossed her arms before her chest. "I paid, so you better teach me some moves."

Law blinked. Did he hear that right? "Teach?" he asked, trying to hold his laughter and failing miserably. "Dancing? You?!" All attempts to keep a straight face failed, and he snorted with laughter. "Oh, this is precious!"

Eustass whipped around. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"You," Law wheezed. "Mr Penguin was right! You act all tough, but you're just a big teddy bear inside, aren't you?"

Eustass' eye twitched dangerously.

Law wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to collect himself. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Law," he said to the woman once he had calmed down a little and held out his hand.

"Bonney," she said. She reached to shake his hand, but Eustass slapped hers away.

"Don't touch him!"

"My, Mr Eustass, I didn't know you were so possessive," Law said and waggled with his eyebrows. He then turned to Bonney. "He is convinced homosexuality is contagious."

"If that were the case, it would already be too late for me anyway," Bonney said and slapped Eustass against the back of his head. "Don't be stupid."

Law was surprised when Eustass made no attempt to get back at her. He had to admit, he was rather intrigued by this woman. It had become obvious to him that she wasn't any sort of ex from Eustass, not in the least because she was apparently gay, but also because of their interaction. The way Eustass tolerated her touching him, as he had Penguin, showed there was hope for him yet.

"Well, in any case, I'm dying to see you teach dance class," Law said with a smirk.

"Oh, you'll die alright," Eustass grouched, and it seemed that only Bonney's hand on his arm prevented him from carrying out his threat. For now.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it, of course," Law added.

"You bet I'll make you pay!" Eustass' patience seemed to have run out. Not even Bonney's presence seemed to help anymore as he made an attempt to jump Law – and not in a good way.

Bonney hauled him back by the back of his collar.

"Actually," she said, ignoring the choking sound Eustass made – he had enough air anyway, "I'm still looking for a partner, as my girlfriend doesn't want to come. Otherwise, I'll have to hog Kiddo all night again. If you're interested?"

A grin all but split Law's face in half. "I'd be delighted."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Kid felt like he was living his worst nightmare at the moment, as he was demonstrating both the male and female positions of the Viennese waltz. He could feel Law's gaze on him, following every movement he made, no doubt smirking the whole time. Kid didn't care about his other students, they had paid him to teach them how to dance, so they'd better appreciate his effort, dammit. But Law, Law was only here to humiliate him, Kid was sure of it.

Because of this fact, Kid was very aware of his movements, knowing that the tiniest mistake would earn him eternal ridicule. What if Law was a ballroom expert? Kid knew how to dance, as he had had lessons since he could walk, but what if Law was better? What if he was currently chuckling to himself about what a fool Kid was making of himself? Kid gritted his teeth at the thought as he finished demonstrating the steps the ladies should do. How dared that bastard?!

Kid glanced at Law, who had the audacity to smirk at him. Kid had to resist the urge to pound him in the face and instead barked at his students to start practicing. As he was correcting the position of one couple, he glanced over at where Law and Bonney were dancing. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw that Law absolutely sucked – and that was the understatement of the century. Law seemed to be focused on his position, which sucked too, so Kid was fairly sure he wasn't faking it. Law had absolutely no idea what to do, and Bonney's instructions didn't seem to help much. Kid couldn't help but gloat on the inside, revelling in the fact that he was better at something than Law.

However, there was only so long someone could butcher a dance before it started to become boring, so after Kid had helped the other students who needed his help with the step – pointing at Law and Bonney smugly each time as an example how not to do it – he finally went to them. "Everything okay here?" he asked with no little conceitedness.

"We're fine," Law instantly replied, but Bonney rolled her eyes.

"He sucks ass."

Law snorted indignantly, but Kid didn't even try to hide his smirk.

"So I saw."

"Aren't you supposed to teach us?" Law sneered, obviously not amused by his lack of skill. Kid was sure Law had never danced in his life, or he would never have agreed to make a fool of himself in front of Kid.

"It seems like we have a lot of work to do. Fortunately for you, I _can _teach you," Kid said smugly. "Because you do suck ass."

Law gritted his teeth, but didn't reply, much to Kid's surprise and mild disappointment. He would have liked to have a reason to punch him in the face.

"Start by holding your elbow straight." Kid tapped the elbow of the arm resting on Bonney's back. "Your hand is underneath her arm, not over." He took a step back to admire his work. Law finally seemed to hold the correct position, but he looked awfully uncomfortable doing it. Kid loved it. "Now Bonney steps back while you step forward. Then step sideways–" Kid all but facepalmed when they went in opposite directions. "You'll have to go the _same _way. Bonney, you have to follow him."

"Why?" She puffed her cheeks indignantly. "He sucks, he shouldn't get to lead."

"He's supposed to be the guy, so he leads."

"Ouch, insulting my gender," Law said mock-dramatically. "However will I go on?"

Kid shot him a dirty look. "Just fucking dance."

Law huffed, but did as he was told – if it could be called dancing, that is. He bumped into Bonney, kicked her shins and stepped on her feet, almost tripping himself.

Kid wasn't sure if he should laugh or feel sorry for Bonney. Probably both. After watching a few failed attempt, he decided he should probably do something. Shoving Law roughly out of the way, he took his former position across from Bonney. "Just watch," he spat at Law, who just huffed. Bonney at least seemed to somewhat remember the steps.

"That's how you fucking do it," he said after demonstrating a few times.

Law rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kid snorted and watched in silence how Law did another attempt to dance. "Would you get that stick out of your ass?!" he snapped. "It's a good thing I didn't start with a Latin dance, because you would suck even more at that, if possible. You know you _can_ move your hips, right?"

"Oh, I'm very aware of sticks in asses and hip movements," Law replied with an unsettling grin.

It took Kid aback for a moment. He had been too caught up in gloating at how much better he was at dancing than Law was that he had forgotten how much Law loved to make inappropriate innuendos. Fucking bastard. Kid's eye twitched. "You're disgusting. And how could you get _worse_ after watching me?!"

"Perhaps you're not as amazing as you think," Law said with a smirk.

Something inside Kid snapped. He would show him! "Oh, I'll teach you how to dance alright," Kid said through gritted teeth. He pulled Law towards him, placing his hand on Kid's shoulder to make him stand in the female position. "Now fucking pay attention and try to follow my lead."

Bonney stepped back as they started to dance. Law still sucked of course, almost tripping over Kid's feet when he moved, causing Kid to have to catch him. Their faces came close, and Kid narrowed his eyes. "Fucking. Follow. My. Lead."

Law snorted, but finally seemed to pay attention at his feet. He stepped backwards when Kid moved forward and followed when Kid went to the side. Kid rolled his eyes as he all but dragged Law along. As he repeated the steps over and over, Law finally got the hang of it. Now that Law actually could dance, Kid sped up the pace. Every time Law stepped on his feet, Kid gave him a kick in the shin, which seemed to condition him rather quickly. They kept repeating the same step, dancing in circles around the room. Finally, Kid decided it was enough, and force of habit made him end the dance by dipping Law slightly.

It was only when people started applauding that he noticed that the rest of the class was watching them in awe, and Kid realised he had been dancing with a man, and worse, with fucking _Law_. He let go of Law, who inelegantly fell onto the floor. Kid coughed to hide his embarrassment. "And that's how you do it, ya nerds," he bit at his students. "Except for the last part," he added muttering.

Bonney helped Law up, who shot Kid an angry look. Kid ignored him and started to introduce the next step and tried to stay as far away from Law as possible. He didn't know what had come over him to dance with Law like that, but it was undoubtedly that bastard's fault. Kid would need a thorough shower after he was done here. Touching him by punching him in the face was as far as Kid could go, but… Law's hand had been on his shoulder, their hands touching… Kid shuddered and resisted the urge to run to the bathroom to wash his hands. Instead, he snapped directions at his students, who hastily did as they were told. From the corner of his eye, he watched Law and Bonney, who were arguing about the steps. Bonney shot Kid a pleading look, but he pretended he didn't see it and started to help someone else.

When the hour was finally over, Kid all but ran out of the room, following his students, brushing off the ones with questions and once again ignoring Bonney when she called after him. He needed to shower, now.

However, before he could leave the gym, he realised that in his haste, he had forgotten his bag. Cursing under his breath, he returned to the hall, hiding when he saw Bonney and Law were still there. They were sitting on a bench, Law drinking some water and Bonney – of course – eating a slice of pizza. The other students had already left.

"I'm sorry about Kiddo's behaviour today," Bonney suddenly said, after the pizza had disappeared in record time. "I guess he still needs to work on some issues."

"You mean he can act more pleasantly?" Law asked with a snort. "I've never seen him behave anything other than this."

Kid clenched his fists. How dare they gossip about him like that! Especially Law. That bastard needed to shut the hell up. But he couldn't go in there, not without having his ass handed to him by Bonney, and he was kind of curious where their discussion would lead. He could always kill them later. Peering around the doorpost, he listened to what they had to say.

"He can be pretty cool, though." Bonney sighed. "I just wish he didn't have such a problem with me being gay."

Law snorted. "Wouldn't that make the world a better place. But at least he appears to still have some respect for you."

"I hadn't expected him to dance with you like that, though," Bonney added thoughtfully as she produced a candy bar from her bag.

Law shrugged. "I guess he didn't realise it was me before he dropped me."

Bonney hummed, chewing her food. "Still, I think he genuinely dislikes you. Not just because you're gay, I mean."

"It does always seem to come back to that, doesn't it?"

"Sure, but you're an ass to him too." She pointed at him accusingly with her candy bar. "You're trying to rile him up on purpose, aren't you?"

Law smirked his infuriating smirk. "I can't say I don't enjoy making him mad."

"See?" She took a triumphant bite. "You're an ass."

"Guilty as charged."

"I do like your tattoos, though," Bonney continued. "They're awesome."

Law looked at his hands. "Why, thank you. Do you want to see the others?"

Bonney's eyebrows rose. "You have more?"

Law smirked and started pulling the hoodie he was wearing over his head. Kid's eyes widened when more tanned skin became visible. Law was more muscular than he would have expected – not that he had ever given it any thought. His tattoos, all done in black ink, continued on his arms. On his chest was a large heart-like shape with odd protrusions. Kid couldn't help but stare in fascination, wondering if it meant anything.

"Awesome," Bonney breathed. "Can I touch it?"

Law shrugged, and Kid watched with wide eyes how her finger reached out and touched the coloured skin.

"Did it hurt?"

"It wasn't pleasant."

"I'm thinking of getting one. I'm just not sure where," Bonney said as Law picked up his hoodie again. Kid was finally able to tear his eyes away once the skin disappeared beneath the fabric.

"Do you know what you want yet?"

"A slice of pizza," she announced proudly. "Probably."

Law grinned. "You do enjoy food, don't you?"

She shrugged. "What's not to like? Speaking of which, I was gonna grab a bite with my girlfriend. Will you be here next week?"

"I doubt it. As you may have noticed, dancing is not really my thing. I was just here to troll Eustass," Law replied.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew it. Anyway, it's too bad I won't have a partner anymore, but I'll dance with Kiddo again then. At least no one will step on my toes. Catch you later!" With a wave, she hurried out of the hall.

Kid dove away behind some chairs that were stacked up in the hallway so she wouldn't see him. He was relieved they didn't suddenly bond and exchanged phone numbers or something. He wouldn't be able to handle it if they became friends. He had enough problems as it was.

Sitting on the floor next to the chairs, Kid heard footsteps approach, and long legs clad in jeans walked past him. Law was leaving too. He opened the front door, peering outside. The sound of droplets hitting the pavement reached Kid's ears. It had started raining. Law watched outside for a while, before producing an umbrella from his backpack. Somehow, the fact that he had come prepared, that he wouldn't even get wet, made Kid unreasonably angry. That bastard always came out without a scratch somehow. But not today.

Bonney wasn't here to stop him anymore. A grin spread across Kid's face. He would finally do what he should have done a long time ago. Law had ruined his life, and today, he would pay for that.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Now that it was dark outside and raining, the campus was pretty much deserted. Law couldn't blame people for wanting to stay inside. It wasn't that warm either. He turned up the collar of his long coat as he stepped around a puddle. He was glad he had remembered to bring an umbrella, since the forecast had said it might rain. Checking his phone for the time, he decided he could probably still make it in time to catch the next bus home if he hurried a little. The one after that would go half an hour later at this time of night, and Law didn't feel like waiting in this weather, even if he didn't mind the rain that much.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming after him, and he glanced over his shoulder. That head of red hair was unmistakable, even in this weather. Law sighed and quickened his pace. He didn't feel like having another confrontation with Eustass right now. Bonney's words still rang through his head; Eustass genuinely disliked him. Yet every word that came out of Eustass' mouth referred to the fact that he was gay, and as much as Law enjoyed trolling him, his homophobia was getting old. Honestly, Law wouldn't mind if they never met again. He had had a little hope when Eustass actually danced with him, because he touched Law without complaining, but afterwards, Eustass had looked like he wanted to take a decontamination shower right away. He didn't seem to have the same reaction to Bonney, but still, Law didn't doubt it was because of his gay cooties.

"Not so fast, you bastard!" Eustass called behind him.

Law ignored him and continued his way. If Eustass knew what was good for him, he would just go home. He didn't seem to have brought an umbrella and was already drenched, even if they hadn't walked that far. It was really pouring down.

"Law!" Eustass suddenly roared, and Law stopped. He had never hear Eustass call him by his name. Turning around to face Eustass, he was met with an image that reminded him of a drenched puppy. It took him back to the night that Eustass had come to the hospital and had actually been pleasant. Oh, the good old days.

"What do you want, Mr Eustass?" he asked coolly. "I'm trying to catch my bus."

Eustass came to a halt in front of him, his fists clenched at his sides. "When I'm done with you, you'll need an ambulance rather than a bus!" he spat.

Law sighed. "There you go again with the violence. Honestly, you should go to anger management therapy. I'm sure you'd be much more relaxed." From the vein throbbing in Eustass' forehead, he gathered he had once again crossed a line. He could tone it down, but it was just so easy to rile Eustass up that Law wondered if he could actually talk without making him mad. He doubted it, since it seemed like Law's presence alone already did the trick. "You should go inside before you catch a cold."

"Not before I finally give you what you asked for ever since we met," Eustass replied through gritted teeth and lifted up his fist.

"I told you, Mr Eustass, I can beat you with one hand behind my back. Don't try me."

Of course, Law's word wasn't enough, and it seemed that Eustass was dealing with a lot of pent up anger. His fist flew in the direction of Law's face, who easily avoided colliding with it.

"I told you–" His sentence was cut off by another punch aimed at his face. Law took a step back to evade it once again. They moved like that for a while, Eustass trying to hit him and failing, which only seemed to fuel his anger. After yet another miss, Law had had enough. He managed to catch Eustass' hand and grabbed his middle finger – Eustass seemed too surprised to resist – bending it backwards. It was always immensely satisfying to watch how docile people became when you threatened to break their finger. Law forced Eustass onto his knees, trying not to smirk too much.

"Like I said, I know the human body. And you don't want to have your finger broken, do you, Mr Eustass?"

Eustass' jaw clenched, but he didn't reply.

"I didn't think so. Now that I have you here, I almost forgot this." He handed him an envelope, which Eustass took warily with his free hand.

"The hell is this?"

"The money I owe you for the dance practice. Rest assured, I won't be joining you next time," Law replied. He was still holding Eustass' finger, just as an insurance.

"I don't need your charity," Eustass spat at him.

Law rolled his eyes. "It's not charity. I'm paying you for your services. Which, like I said, will no longer be needed."

"I don't want your money!"

"Suit yourself." Law took the envelope back. "I'm going to let you go now to catch my bus. Leave me alone, Mr Eustass, and you won't have to see me again." He turned around to leave.

Of course, he didn't actually expect Eustass to give up so easily, so he really wasn't surprised when he heard running footsteps approach him. It wasn't hard to once again avoid being punched, but Law was starting to lose his temper. He whipped around, using his momentum to drive his knee into Eustass' gut. Eustass gasped and sank back to his knees, clutching at his stomach and gasping for air.

"Will you knock it off?" Law bit at him. "Why are you so fucking persistent?"

Eustass placed his hands on the wet ground, still panting. "Because," he managed to bring out, "it's all your fault…!"

"What, Mr Eustass, exactly is? How do I have such a major impact on your life?" Law tapped his foot impatiently. "Honestly, the only way I can is if you let me, and I can't help but wonder why."

Eustass looked up angrily, his red hair sticking to his face. "Because you…"

"Because I what, Mr Eustass?" Law snapped. "Because I'm gay? I can assure you, I'm not the only one, nor am I the first person to ever be. In fact, rather a lot of people have been prosecuted and murdered throughout history because they were gay. I'm happy to live in a time and a country in which that is not the case. Unfortunately, entitled dickheads like you are still allowed to live here. You don't strike me as a religious fanatic, not that they have a leg to stand on, but still. Which brings me to the conclusion that you're just a major twat who thinks he has the right of telling other people how to live. So let me tell you something, Mr Eustass, I can do whatever the fuck I want and whoever the fuck I want as long as it's consensual. So I would very much appreciate if you just fuck the hell off and crawl back under the rock you came from until you're ready to face the fact that the world does not revolve around you."

Law hadn't expected Eustass to be actually silent during his speech, but there he was, still on his knees and staring up at Law. Law flipped him off for good measure. However, somehow, that seemed to be the trigger for Eustass to snap out of it. He tried to hit Law once again, jumping to his feet, but Law moved his head out of the way in time, and Eustass punched next to him. He froze, pain written all over his face. Law turned and saw that Eustass' fist had collided with a tree at full speed. He sighed. "Let me see."

"Don't fucking touch me!" Eustass snapped as he cradled his hand.

"I'm a doctor, Mr Eustass, need I remind you? Your hand could be broken. Now, let me see!" His voice implied he wasn't in the mood for being contradicted, and fortunately for Eustass, he seemed to get that too.

Law clenched his umbrella underneath his arm so it was still shielding him from the rain and took Eustass' hand. His pale skin was scraped. "Does this hurt?" He gently bent his fingers. Eustass hissed, answering his question. Law hummed and prodded the hand some more. "It doesn't appear to be broken, but it needs to be cleaned and bandaged. Where is your dorm?"

"I'm not letting you in my room!"

Law gave him another no-nonsense look. "I'm not happy about this either, Mr Eustass, but I have an obligation as a doctor, and I'd prefer to prevent you from getting gangrene and having to amputate your hand. Which I imagine is what will happen if I leave you to your own devices. So where is your dorm?"

Reluctantly, Eustass pointed to a building with his free hand, because Law was still holding the injured one. Law all but dragged him to the dorm. Inside, they got a few stares, but Law ignored them in favour of getting to Eustass' room. Eustass opened the door without any argument – perhaps he had finally figured out that Law wanted to be here as little as Eustass wanted him to be and that it would all go faster if he just cooperated.

"First aid kit?" Law asked curtly, and Eustass pointed at a drawer in one of the desks. "Good, now sit." Again, Eustass obediently did as he was told and slumped down onto one of the desk chairs, despite the fact he was still dripping wet.

Pleased with his reaction, but not with the situation, Law entered the bathroom, which wasn't as much of a mess as he had expected. That was probably Killer's doing, as Penguin had told him that they shared a room – since he wasn't present, Law assumed he was still with Penguin. Law retrieved a clean looking cloth and dampened it under the tab. On second thought, he also grabbed a towel, before returning to Eustass, who still hadn't said a word. He threw the towel at him, getting no reaction at all aside from Eustass starting to dry himself with his good hand.

Law grabbed his other hand a little more roughly than he would have with the average patient. With the cloth, he started to dab the blood away from the wound so he could see what he was dealing with. The wound didn't look too bad, at least not as bad as it could have been. There was some dirt in the scrape, which Law took out with tweezers he found in the first aid kit. After cleaning the wound with the cloth, he searched for some disinfectant. He was pleased to find the kit so well stocked – again, probably Killer's doing. Law didn't doubt that having a good first aid kit came in handy when living with Eustass.

When he had bandaged the wound, he rose, walking to the bathroom to wash his hands. "Change the bandages frequently. If it starts to infect, go see a doctor," he instructed Eustass before walking to the door and picking up the umbrella that he left there. "One that is not me, preferably. Goodbye, Mr Eustass."

Eustass remained uncharacteristically silent, but when Law placed his hand on the doorknob, he suddenly said, "Did you mean what you said?"

He was probably not questioning Law's instructions, so Law turned around. "Yes, Mr Eustass. I truly think you're a self-involved dick." He grabbed at his heart in a dramatic manner. "I would be pleased if we never met again, so remember what I said about therapy." He turned to leave, when a thought struck him. "I already mentioned this when we spoke on the phone, but while I'm fairly certain Mr Killer will deal with you in his own manner, I do wish to remind you that I won't act kindly if you hurt my friend. You've already had your fingers almost broken twice today, Mr Eustass, the next time it won't end that well."

He was surprised when he wasn't yet again almost hit with a fist, but after he had closed the door behind him, it remained silent in the room, as if Eustass hadn't moved. Law didn't feel like sticking around to see if he changed his mind, though. He had missed the bus he had intended to take, of course, but because of the Eustass incident, he only had to wait a few minutes until the next came.

While he was sitting in the bus, Penguin called him a few times, but Law ignored him. He didn't feel like talking at the moment. When he arrived at his new apartment, Shachi came out of his room just as Law was taking off his coat.

"Good, you're here!" he said. "Penguin called me because you didn't answer your phone, so he got worried. I told him you could take care of yourself, but you know him." He shrugged.

Law sighed and fished his phone from his pocket. "I'll let him know that I've gotten home okay." He started writing a text while retreating to his bedroom. He had bought something to eat on campus before the dance practice had started, so he wasn't really hungry, just tired. It was very unlikely, however, that sleep would actually come.

A few minutes after Law's text, his phone started to vibrate, longer than an announcement of a text would take, so Law stretched out his arm from where he was lying on the bed and sighed when he saw that Penguin was calling. It didn't seem like he could ignore him any longer. "Hello?" he said when he had pressed the answer button.

"Oh good, you're picking up. I was getting worried," Penguin's voice sounded.

"That is sweet, but like Shachi said, I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself," Law replied.

"I know that, but… I'm sorry about leaving you like that. Though, your text implied you just got home. You found the way back okay? Or did you end up staying?" Penguin's voice sounded hopeful.

"I did."

"With Kid?" He sounded even more excited.

"I went to the dance class he teaches."

On the other end of the line, a muffled sound could be heard, and Law knew he was trying to contain his excitement. "That's great!" Penguin finally said, obviously trying to sound casual. "Did you have fun?"

Law hummed. "Oh yes. We had a blast."

"Really?"

Law regretted his words now that Penguin sounded so relieved. He wondered if he should explain the concept of sarcasm. "No, not really," he finally said. "I may have hauled him over coals afterwards."

Penguin stayed silent for a moment. "Why?" he finally asked.

"Because he is a backward twat." Law could hear Penguin groan softly.

"Look, I agree that some of his views are… problematic, but don't you think you could give him a chance?" he asked.

Law snorted at his choice of words. "That is rather an understatement. I know you want everyone to get along, but he did try to punch me. Several times. That is not the way I usually make friends." Law rose from his bed and walked to the window to close the curtains. It was still raining outside.

"So you don't like him?" Penguin sounded disappointed.

Law froze on his way back to the bed. "You thought I _liked_ him? What on earth gave you that idea?"

"I-I…" Penguin stammered. "I don't know… I just thought you might."

Law mused for a moment. He had to admit that he had been somewhat attracted to Eustass when they first met, but his manners and worldviews had put him off quickly. "I suppose one could call him handsome if you ignore the lack of eyebrows, but honestly, I have better taste than that," he replied. "Besides, there would be another problem."

"I know, I know." Penguin sighed. "It just would have been fun, I guess. But still, I'm dating his best friend, so it would be nice if you two could at least be civil to each other."

"I'm always civil," Law replied.

"I wouldn't have called you civil this afternoon," Penguin protested. "Look, I don't know everything that has happened between you, and, frankly, I don't want to know either, but I don't think you're being fair to him."

Law's eyebrows shot up. "Fair?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, sure, his views are a bit backward, as you put it, but that's just the way he was raised, according to Killer anyway. He is actually making an effort to change, though, for Killer. It's just not that easy to change your views radically. And I don't think you give him enough credit for that," Penguin said firmly.

Surprised, Law looked at his phone. He had never heard Penguin sound like this, nor had he considered his point. Was he being too hard on Eustass?

"T-that's what I think anyway," Penguin said a little nervously after Law had been silent for a while. He probably feared for Law's reaction.

"Is that so?" Law finally said slowly. There was something to what Penguin was saying, but on the other hand, Eustass was incredibly annoying.

"Yes. I know you don't like him, but he's Killer's friend and you are mine. I would hate it if you two couldn't be in the same room together," Penguin continued. "Could you at least try to be civil to him next time you meet?" he pleaded. "If not for him, then at least for me?"

Law pursed his lips as he thought Penguin's words over. "I will not stop calling him out on his 'problematic' views, to use your term," he finally said. "But I suppose I could cut Mr Eustass a _little_ slack."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kid wasn't sure how long he was sitting there, dripping wet on his desk chair, the towel Law had given him slung around his shoulders. His stomach still hurt from where Law had driven his knee in, as did his hand. He had been staring at the bandages the whole time. Law had done that. Law had fixed him up even after the way he had behaved. Kid had tried to punch him numerous times, but when he hurt himself, Law still had bandaged his hand.

This evening, hell, this whole day had not gone as he had expected. He hadn't expected Law to show up, and he had definitely not expected to sit here, anger drained from him completely. He had been so riled up when Law had left the hall where they had danced with his umbrella. Kid had been ready to beat him to a pulp. Law would have made a snarky comment to anger him some more, and Kid would have given him what he deserved and then some. Instead, he had managed to tick Law off. That had been one achievement he would never forget. Composed Law, always in charge of his emotions. Kid had never seen him do more than smirk, except for when Bonney had told him Kid taught dance class when he had been doubled over with laughter. But seeing him pissed off like that had been… well, scary, to be frank. Kid had been too angry to notice at the time, but in hindsight, he remembered the dangerous aura emitting from Law as he gave his speech.

It had taken a while and an almost broken hand for Kid to realise what exactly Law had been saying. He hadn't blamed Kid's parents for Kid's behaviour, whom Killer thought were the problem. Law had flat out called Kid entitled. Kid hated that word. His parents were entitled, he wasn't, especially not after they cut him off. It made him wonder once again. Why did he dislike gay people so much? He tried to be okay with Bonney, and that seemed to work. He had danced with her like usual tonight. Additionally, he seemed to warm up a little to Penguin, Killer's _boyfriend_. So maybe he didn't have _that_ much against gay people, right? He still disliked the thought of it, but he was working on it.

That left Law himself. Kid hated him with a burning passion, but it wasn't just because he was gay, as Law seemed to think. No, it was the snarky remarks he always made, the way he managed to get under Kid's skin every damn time. Sure, it had started mostly because Law seemed to be coming on to Kid when they met on the train, and many times after that, but in all honesty, Kid doubted Law was actually interested in him.

With a sigh, Kid rose. He was starting to get chilly, and he just wanted a shower. The need to wash himself thoroughly because he touched Law had somehow vanished with his anger. He was just tired and cold now.

In the bathroom, he wrapped a plastic bag around his injured hand so the bandages Law had applied so carefully wouldn't get wet. Not because Law applied them, mind you, but because Kid didn't feel like redoing them yet.

As he undressed himself, he couldn't help but watch himself in the mirror. He was good looking, if he said so himself. He had a swimmer's built, thanks to all the practising, and a handsome face, even if he didn't have eyebrows. He lifted up his uninured hand to comb through his hair. He was quite a catch. Law might not be interested in him, but he was a fool for not doing so.

_Wait a minute._

Was he insulted Law wasn't attracted to him? He should be pleased. What if he actually wanted Kid and was actually flirting with him? That would be disgusting.

Kid sighed and shook his head. He was acting silly and he wasn't sure why. It was like Law said, why did he care so much? Why did he let Law influence his life? Why did he care about anything Law did or said?

Kid turned on the water spray and stepped into the shower. He should stop caring, even if it seemed like Law had become a constant factor in his life. Fate was a cruel mistress, as she had chosen that of all people, Penguin had to be friends with Law. Or that Killer had chosen Penguin.

Annoyed, Kid turned the water cold. His life officially sucked, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After he had washed his hair and body, he turned off the spray and dried himself off. He then walked into the room naked, as Killer wasn't back yet anyway, and put on his pyjamas. Law would no doubt laugh at him for wearing flannel ones, a voice in the back of his head reminded him, but he shoved it away as he crawled into bed. Who the hell cared what that bastard thought anyway?!

He had been feeling tired before, and it didn't take long before he drifted off.

The sound of the door opening woke him again, and he realised he hadn't even turned off the lights. Killer had entered, placing his backpack on the floor quietly after casting a glace to the bed.

"I'm awake," Kid said.

"Ah, good." Killer pulled his shirt over his head as he made himself ready to go to bed as well. "I wanted to apologise for leaving you behind today. Don't get me wrong, you two were still irritating, but perhaps that wasn't the way to handle it." He took off his pants, and Kid turned his back to him. "I take it you didn't end up killing him."

"I sure tried," Kid mumbled.

"What's with the bandages?" Killer inquired.

Kid cursed softly under his breath. He had forgotten to put away the first aid kit, so now he had to explain himself. No doubt he would get a lecture.

As expected, Killer heaved a sigh. "Show me."

Without turning around, Kid stuck out the arm with his injured hand. He felt Killer taking it and turning it to see.

"You didn't put this on yourself," Killer concluded after a thorough inspection. Kid's way of bandaging was rather messy, if he even bothered at all. "Did Law do it?"

Kid remained silent.

Killer sighed again. "Well, I suppose that explains why someone warned me that I might not want to go into our room, since you went in with some guy."

Kid shot up so fast that he almost hit his head against the upper bed. "What?!"

Killer waved with his hand. "Never mind. But at least you didn't kill Law. That's a good first step."

Kid huffed and laid back down. He didn't even want to think about what Killer had insinuated. Him with a man. Him with Law. Ridiculous and disgusting.

"So what happened?" Killer asked.

"He just put on the bandage!" Kid shouted, sitting up once again. "Don't you even dare to think…!" He trailed off when Killer stared at him, no doubt with a raised eyebrow. It was hard to be sure with his bangs.

"I meant with your hand. Is it broken?"

"I-I knew that," Kid muttered as he tried to hide his face that should have the colour of his hair by now. "And no. I just… missed."

Killer let out a sound between a snort and a choke. "Let me guess, you aimed at Law's face and hit a… what? Wall?"

"Tree," Kid muttered.

Killer snorted again, trying to cover it up with a cough. "Well, you're lucky then that it's not broken. And that Law was willing to put on a bandage despite the fact you tried punch him in the face. What did he do this time?"

"The bastard came to my dance class," Kid said, his teeth clenched.

Killer hummed and sat down on his own desk chair, only clad in boxers, eying the wet stain on Kid's for a moment, before he asked, "And the reason he's not lying dead in our room is…? Or did you put his body in the closet?" he added amusedly.

Kid turned his back to Killer. No way he was going to tell him that he had his ass handed to him today. "Nothing. Just shut up."

Of course, he should have known better than that Killer would just let it go, since his behaviour was out of the ordinary. After all, if things had gone as usual, Law wouldn't have been capable of bandaging Kid's hand anymore. Or there would have been a trail of blood leading out of the room.

"Something must have happened," Killer mused. "Did he say something?"

Kid didn't reply, wishing Killer would just let it go. He didn't want to talk about Law anymore. That guy had been enough on his mind already lately.

"He did, didn't he? He gave you something to think about." Killer actually sounded somewhat smug. "What was it?"

"Stop it," Kid growled.

"Just tell me."

"I said stop it!"

"I'm not gonna let it rest until you tell me what got you so shaken up," Killer said firmly. "Something he said must have stuck with you, so what was it?"

"He called me entitled, okay?!" Kid jumped from his bed, standing in front of Killer. "He said I was self-involved." Slowly, he sunk back on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. "He said I have no right to tell other people how to live."

Killer had become quiet.

Kid sighed. "I've tried to become okay with you and Bonney and… Penguin too… I'm working on it, okay?! And he just…" He clenched his fists.

Silence filled the room for a minute, as Killer seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Let me ask you something," he finally said. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

Kid looked up. Killer had folded his hands in his lap and looked at him expectantly, his head cocked slightly to the side. Kid scratched at his head, noting absentmindedly that he needed to repaint his nails. The black polish was starting to flake off. "He's just…" he started. "From the moment we met, he's been a smug, arrogant bastard, and when I see that smirk of his, I just want to…" He slammed the fist of his injured hand into the palm of the other and winced in pain.

"But not because he's gay?" Killer inquired.

"At first it was." Kid rose and started to pace up and down, his hands behind his back. "He kept coming on to me."

"Like in the garage," Killer helpfully reminded him.

Kid thought back at how he had almost smashed in Law's skull with a wrench. It was a satisfying thought. "Yeah."

Killer hummed again. "Do you think he's attracted to you?"

"Nah. Not really," Kid said. "The only thing he likes about me is to rile me up."

"He is awfully good at that."

Kid snorted.

"Well, the solution is simple, isn't it?" Killer walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but left open the door so Kid could still see him.

"It is?" Kid asked confusedly.

"Don't get mad." Killer put toothpaste on his toothbrush and started brushing.

"About what?"

Killer spat out some toothpaste in the sink. "I meant, don't let him get you riled up. That's what he wants, so don't give him the satisfaction." He continued brushing.

"That's easy for you to say."

Killer shrugged and rinsed his mouth. "I'm not a huge fan of Law either, but he is Penguin's friend, so I'm stuck with him. And you're _my _friend, so you're stuck with him too."

"Looks like I drew the short straw," Kid muttered.

Killer crossed his arms before his chest and leaned against the doorpost of the bathroom. "Well, there are two things you can do. Keep this up and let him bother you, or be the bigger man. The latter will save you a lot of trouble, since Penguin doesn't like it that you two don't get along, so he'll want to put you together until you work out your differences. If you act civil towards Law, you won't have to go through all that."

Kid thought for a moment. It did sound sensible what Killer said.

"Unless it backfires, of course," Killer added in afterthought.

"What do you mean?" Kid sat up a little in bed.

"Well, if he thinks you like each other, he might invite you more often. But," Killer said hastily when Kid was about to reply, "acting civil is still your safest bet. So what do you say?"

Kid sighed and lied back down on his pillow. "I guess you're right. Fine, next time I'll be civil." He all but spat out the last word.

"Good, 'cause we already made plans for next week." Killer fled into the bathroom and locked it, just in time before Kid's pillow hit the surface.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

Reminder: this story contains sexual content

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

_Hands made their way up his legs, and Law revelled in the feeling. The hands had a way of claiming him, and while Law usually did not take well in being commanded or dominated, the bedroom was the one place that counted as an exception. _

_He looked down to see what his lover was up to next – and to see who it was in the first place. The man between his legs didn't have a face, but there was something familiar about that pale skin, the black painted nails, the mop of bright red hair…_

* * *

><p>Law woke up with a gasp, his eyes wide open as slowly the implications of his dream dawned upon him. He did <em>not<em> just have an erotic dream about Eustass. Anyone but that annoying…

He sighed. It had definitely been Eustass. He didn't know anyone else who would want to be caught dead with such a ridiculous hair colour. Damn Penguin for putting ideas in his head! As if he and Eustass would ever work out!

Groaning, he sat up, wincing when his jeans rubbed against his boner. He had fallen asleep still dressed, probably soon after he had ended his call with Penguin, since his phone was still lying on the bed. He had to stop wearing such tight jeans. If only they didn't make his ass look so great.

Now that he was fully awake, the implications of his dream started to get through to him, and he decided it might not be that bad after all. First of all, the fact that he had had a dream meant that he had slept, which was a good thing in itself. While it was only five in the morning now, he still had had a solid six hours of sleep. That had to be a new record.

Secondly, the fact that he had dreamt about _Eustass_ wasn't all that bad. He had been attracted to him initially, to his bad boy look and attitude. Fact was, Eustass was hot in his own way. No, he wasn't pleasant company, but that had hardly been what Law's dream had been about. It was perfectly okay to be physically attracted to Eustass and fantasise a little, as long as Law kept it under control. And Law was always in control.

Content with that thought, Law made his way to the bathroom, where he peeled off his jeans and the rest of his clothes. Maybe he could indulge himself a little bit in the shower.

* * *

><p>Annoyed, Law tapped his fingers on the table. He did <em>not<em> like to be fooled, yet somehow, Penguin had managed to lure him over and made him face Eustass. Yes, he had agreed to be civil, but he could at least have been granted some time to prepare himself.

It had been several days since he had seen Eustass last, and the dreams had haunted him every night since. Seeing him in all his bad boy glory – and knowing what lay beneath those hideous clothes, or at least under his shirt from when Eustass came into his hospital drunk – brought the images of what they had done in Law's dream vividly before his mind's eye.

Still, he tried not to show anything, crossing his arms before his chest and tapping his foot. At least Eustass looked like he wanted to be there as little as Law did.

"Come on, you agreed to be civil," Penguin said all but begging. He looked from one to the other. Law and Eustass sat as far away from each other as the small table in the bar allowed.

Killer came back with their beer and sighed when he saw them. "Nothing, huh?"

Penguin shook his head pouting.

Law's eyes flicked over to Eustass. It looked like he had to take the first step. "How's your hand?" he offered.

Eustass looked at him suspiciously. He was sitting slouched on his chair, legs spread and arms crossed before his chest like Law. Law had trouble not imagining himself on his knees between those legs.

"Fine," Eustass finally said curtly.

"Good."

They became silent again.

"At least they aren't bashing each other's heads in," Killer said to Penguin and picked up his beer.

"He couldn't even if he tried," Law said with a smirk.

Eustass jumped up, looking ready to pummel him, but Killer stretched out his arm. "Sit." Eustass obeyed, but not without throwing a deadly look at Law.

"Law, you promised!" Penguin said reprimanding.

Law held up his hands in defence. "Alright, alright. I apologise."

"Why don't you try saying something nice about each other?" Penguin suggested. "Law, you go first."

Law sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have seen something like that coming. Penguin would probably not let him leave until he and Eustass were BFFs. They would sit here for a long time. He looked Eustass up and down. Something nice… Telling him he was hot would probably not count, because it would only rile Eustass up, and Law had promised to behave. He and his big mouth. "Fine," he finally said."I suppose you're not a horrible dancer."

Eustass snorted. "You are."

Law made a 'how can I work with this'-gesture while Killer punched Eustass in the arm.

"Dammit, fine!" Eustass looked at Law. "You seem to be a not too horrible doctor."

Penguin looked pleased from one to the other, though he did shoot a warning look at Law to hold his tongue. "That was great! Can you do another one?"

"I wouldn't push your luck," Law said. "How about we do something easier? I could say something nice about Mr Killer."

"That's great too!" Penguin said, his eyes glistening. He took Killer's hand.

Law had to bite his tongue not to make a comment about how great Killer was at keeping Eustass in control. "I haven't known either of you that long, but in a short time, Mr Penguin has become a close friend of mine. And I honestly believe you make him very happy," he finally said.

Penguin beamed at him, and Killer seemed pleased as well.

Eustass just rolled his eyes. "Now I'm supposed to say something nice about Penguin? Fine." He turned to him. "When I first learned that Killer was dating a guy, I was disgusted. But when I met you, it turned out you weren't that bad. Probably because you're practically a girl," he finished.

Penguin's mouth had fallen open slightly, and he exchanged a look with Killer. "Thank you?" he finally said.

Now it was Law's turn to roll his eyes. That had been one questionable compliment, to say the least, and he wasn't about to let it slide, consequences be damned. "And I suppose you're the definition of masculinity? I didn't know that included ugly trousers."

Eustass jumped up again. "Typical that _you_ should comment on fashion."

"Having a decent sense of style has nothing to do with sexuality," Law replied coolly. He wasn't surprised that Eustass stooped to using stereotypes.

"Does a 'decent sense of style' include stupid hats?!"

Law smirked. "Now who's the fashion diva?"

Eustass looked ready to smash his face in, but Killer grabbed him underneath his arms to hold him back while Penguin stood in front of Law, trying to calm him.

"Law, Kid, you _promised_!"

Both Eustass and Law sunk back down on their chairs, glaring daggers at each other. Maybe it was good that they met again, Law decided. The last time he had seen Eustass, he had looked quite defeated and deflated. Now Law remembered what an asshole he really was. Maybe that would stop the dreams. "Look," he said to Penguin, "I know you mean well, but some people just aren't meant to be friends. We," he gestured between himself and Eustass, "obviously don't like each other, so it's no use to force us to interact more than we have to."

"Finally something we agree on," Eustass said.

Penguin pouted, but Law wasn't about to be swayed. He picked up his beer as he continued, "And another thing–"

He was interrupted when someone suddenly bumped harshly into him, causing him to lose his balance. Beer spilled over the edge of his glass, ending up all over Law's sweater and, as it turned out, Eustass' crotch, which was where Law's face currently was located.

"Oi!" Eustass yelled as he jumped up, but much to Law's amazement, his anger wasn't aimed at him. Eustass was yelling after the person who had knocked Law over.

Penguin helped Law up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Fascinated, he looked on how Eustass was threatening to punch the guy who bumped into Law in the face. At first it looked like it would turn into a fight, but when Killer stepped behind Eustass, the guy lost his will and quickly apologised. Eustass almost looked disappointed, but was stopped by Killer from going after him.

Law looked at the large beer stain on his sweater and sighed. "I'm going to see if I can dry this," he said to Penguin and headed for the men's room. As he was pulling off his sweater in front of the taps, he heard the door opening again. When he had freed himself from the fabric, he saw Eustass standing, staring at him. "May I help you?" he asked after a while, when Eustass hadn't moved.

"I'm just here to dry my pants," Eustass muttered and moved to the hand dryers.

Law turned on the tap and tried to rinse out the beer. From the corner of his eyes, he looked at Eustass. He had pushed on one of the hand dryers and had tilted his hips slightly forward to let his pants dry.

"Careful you don't damage anything, Mr Eustass," Law remarked as he wringed out his sweater. He walked over to Eustass to dry his sweater underneath another hand dryer, still topless.

Eustass looked at him again, and Law raised his eyebrow. Eustass looked away. "Why do you always call me that?"

"What? Mr Eustass? I told you, your first name is too ridiculous to pronounce."

Eustass narrowed his eyes. "And yours isn't? What is your last name, anyway?"

"Trafalgar."

Eustass frowned, slamming the hair dryer on again.

"Are you okay?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

Law smirked. "Don't hurt yourself."

Eustass looked like he wanted to hit Law, but seemed to change his mind. "It sounds familiar, is all."

"Well," Law felt his still damp sweater and pressed the hand dryer on again, "either you have paid attention in history and are thinking about the 'Battle of', or you remember seeing it when you dragged your drunken ass into my hospital." Realising this was as dry as it would get, he pulled the still slightly damp sweater over his head.

Eustass stared at him again, though it was differently this time. Perhaps because he wasn't half naked anymore, a voice in Law's head said, but he pushed his aside. That was just his penis talking, or rather, hoping.

"You talk weird," Eustass finally said musing.

Law stared at him, blinking. That was not what he had expected to hear, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"I mean, you talk all posh and vulgar at the same time," Eustass said with a shrug. "It's weird. You from a posh family?"

Law stood in front of the mirror and started fixing his sweater, which had become wrinkly. "One might assume because they're rich, but no. I wouldn't call them posh."

"So you're rich, huh?" Eustass leaned against the wall and looked at him expectantly.

"My family is. Like your situation, or at least how I understand it. Well, aside from the fact that I chose that I wanted nothing to do with them anymore." Law leaned against the sink behind him and crossed his arms before his chest. "The only person who truly cared about me died a long time ago." He wasn't sure why he was talking about his past, to Eustass of all people. He liked to keep those things private, yet now they just spilled out of his mouth. He wondered if Eustass would make fun of him. If so, he would have to kick his ass again.

Surprisingly, Eustass merely scratched the back of his head. "That's tough."

The corner of Law's mouth curled up. Was Eustass trying to sympathise with him? It was oddly… endearing.

"I mean, I get what it's like not to get along with your family," Eustass continued. "Maybe I should have cut the ties sooner, like you did. I even tried to please them by trying to marry a lesbian."

The story had made sense up until that last sentence. "How would that please them?" he asked puzzled. "Wait, are you talking about Ms Bonney?"

Eustass shrugged. "She's one of the few women I can stand. And marrying women is something that guys do, right?"

Law took a step closer, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Have you ever considered you might not be heterosexual? I don't mean to say you're necessarily gay," he hastily continued when Eustass' facial expression soured. "Just maybe asexual?"

"I have a dick, you know!" Eustass snapped.

Law had trouble suppressing a smile. "That's not what that means. Just that you don't feel sexually attracted to anyone."

"So you think I'm broken?!"

"Again, no. It's a sexual orientation, just like being hetero- or homosexual. It's perfectly normal," Law explained.

Eustass scratched the back of his head. "Do you think I am?"

"I can't tell you what you are. You'll have to find it out for yourself. I merely wanted you to know the option was there."

Eustass opened his mouth, but hesitated for a second. "What are you?" he finally asked.

"I'm homosexual," Law replied.

"How do you know?" Eustass asked almost inaudible.

Law's lips curled into a smirk. "I like dicks." Only now he noticed they were standing awfully close. He couldn't help but wonder if Eustass had noted the same thing, but if he had, why was he still standing like this? The air was thick with tension, and somehow, Law didn't think it was the kind that led to being punched in the face.

The door of the men's room flew open, and Penguin came in panting. "You didn't kill each other, did you?" he called out, panicked.

Eustass jumped away from Law like he had the plague, and the tension, whatever it had been, was broken. Penguin had to jump aside when Eustass all but fled the men's room.

Penguin turned to Law, his brow pulled in a frown. "It took you really long to come back. Are you guys okay?"

Law looked at the now closed door of the bathroom and sighed deeply. "You know what?" he said softly. "For a moment I thought we were."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

Warning: Sexual content

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Kid stormed past Penguin out of the men's room and through the bar back to their table, where he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair before heading for the exit without a word.

Killer jumped up. "Oi!" He hastened himself after Kid and grabbed his arm, turning him around.

"I'm leaving, and you can't stop me," Kid snapped at him.

"What the hell happened in there?" Killer asked.

At that moment, Penguin came running after him, followed by Law. "Kid wait!" the former called. "I'm sure Law didn't mean what he said! Whatever it was!" Law crossed his arms before his chest and rolled his eyes. "Please don't go," Penguin pleaded as he stopped in front of Kid.

"I am going. _He_," he pointed at Law, "was right for once. We don't like each other and we never will. He doesn't even go to college here, so there is no need to force us to sit together. The first time I should have to see his face should be at your fucking wedding or something." He turned around and left the bar, leaving Killer, Penguin and Law stunned behind.

He didn't care. He had no idea what the hell had happened in the bathroom, but he was going to make damn sure it wouldn't happen again. Perhaps it was because Law had actually looked vulnerable for the first time since Kid met him when he was talking about this person who had died. Kid couldn't believe he had tried to sympathise with him. And then Law had seemed to want to give him _advice_. Like he needed it! He was normal! He just hadn't found the right woman yet, right?

His pace slowed, and he sighed. Law's voice kept echoing in his mind, telling him that it was perfectly normal if he was asexual. Like being straight or gay, apparently. But if everything was normal, what was even weird anymore?

Kid led himself slide down against a building, rubbing his temples. Why was everything so confusing? It seemed to have started the moment he had met Law, or was he just paying attention to things more?

"Are you okay, Kiddo?" Bonney's voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up. She was standing in front of him, leaning on her bicycle and looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, looking away.

Her mouth quirked into smirk. "Let me guess, you met with Law again? He always seems to leave you angry and or moping."

"I'm not moping," he snapped.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, ignoring his statement.

He hesitated. "I guess." He rose to his feet and looked up to the sky. It had started to drizzle. "Not here, though."

"Hop on the back," Bonney invited him.

He did as she told him and held onto her coat as she started to peddle.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked over her shoulder. "I was heading back to the dorm, but if you want to go somewhere else…"

"The dorm is fine. Is your roommate there?"

"I don't think so," Bonney replied slightly out of breath. "My room then?"

Kid nodded until he realised she couldn't see him and made an affirmative sound. They rode on in silence. Kid changed his grip, placing his hands on her hips instead of holding the fabric of her coat, afraid it would tear. He wondered if he should feel something holding her like that. Well, apparently, he _shouldn't_ feel anything, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was just Bonney that didn't do it for him or women in general.

Bonney braked when they had arrived at the dorm, and Kid waited until she had put her bicycle away before they walked inside together.

"So, tell me what's up," Bonney said when they entered her room. She made a half-hearted attempt to clean up some clothes, throwing them on her bed. "It's about Law, right?"

Kid flopped down on her desk chair and groaned, closing his eyes. "You know Killer's boyfriend, Penguin?" He heard some rustling of a wrapping being torn open and when he opened his eyes, he was met with the familiar sight of Bonney scarfing down some kind of candy bar. She offered him one too, but he declined.

"I've heard of him." She sat down on her bed across from Kid.

"Well, he's friends with Law and for some reason determined to put us together. To become friends, or whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"He's an optimistic one." Bonney reached underneath her bed and pulled out something that appeared to once have been a package of cookies. Again, Kid declined when offered.

"Yeah. He had arranged something tonight, and…" Kid squirmed uncomfortably on the chair.

Bonney's eyes widened and she forgot to take a bite. "Did something happen? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"No! Why does everyone always think that?" He waved with his hand when Bonney raised here eyebrows. "Never mind."

They fell silent again.

"So," Bonney finally said slowly, "what did happen?"

Kid just stared into space. "What are you?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly. "I'm a lot of things. Hungry, for one." She shoved another cookie in her mouth.

"I mean…" He started to get uncomfortable again. "Your sexual orientation?"

"Oh." She didn't seem to have expected that. "I'm a lesbian, you know that."

"Yeah, okay." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "How did you find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe I started to notice that I was looking at women more than at men. Maybe I was suddenly making out with a chick." She shrugged. "Why the sudden interest, though? You seemed to prefer to avoid the whole subject of homosexuality." Her eyes widened again. "You don't think that you're–"

"No!" Kid hastily said. "I just… don't know _what_ I am." He rubbed his face with his hands.

Bonney leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee. "You don't _have_ to know, you know? Some people don't know for a long time. For some people, it changes. Don't work yourself up about it, okay?"

He looked up.

She rose from the bed and dusted the crumbs off her clothes. "I know what you need. Tomorrow, a guy I know is having a party. I think you could use a distraction," she smirked, "and lots of booze."

* * *

><p>Kid wasn't sure about this so-called party, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter as Bonney dragged him through a hallway of another dorm. Well, she did promise there would be booze, and aside from Bonney, he wouldn't know anyone there. Perhaps he could conduct a little experiment. After all, there was no way Law could be right about him.<p>

In the middle of the hallway, a table was standing, behind which the party seemed to be going on. A woman with short orange hair was standing behind the table. "You here for the party?" she asked Kid.

He shrugged.

"That's five bucks then." She held up her hand and made a note on a list.

"Aw, come on, Nami," Bonney said as she wrapped an arm around Kid. "He's with me."

She looked up from her notebook. "If he's with you, it's ten bucks."

"What?" Bonney exclaimed outraged.

The woman, Nami, cocked an eyebrow. "We have to pay the food from something. Come on, pay up." She made an impatient gesture with her hand. "Do you also have a black hole for a stomach?" she asked Kid while they were looking for their wallets.

"He's more of a drinker," Bonney replied.

Nami rolled her eyes. "Great, another Zoro."

A man with black hair walked into the hallway from the room where the party seemed to be held. "Oh, fresh meat," he said cheerfully as he walked their way. He came to a halt next to Nami and seemed to study Kid.

Kid was returning the favour. The man was covered in freckles, which was even clearer because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was muscular, more so than Law, Kid noted, and had a tattoo on his left arm. Kid had to admit he liked tattoos, even if he didn't have any of his own. Maybe he should change that.

"Hi, I'm Ace," the man said and held out his hand to him.

Hesitantly, Kid looked at it, until Bonney elbowed him in the ribs. He finally took it. "Kid."

Ace's eyebrows rose, but then he grinned again. "Don't let yourself be scared off by Nami. It's actually a fun bunch to be around. Come on, I'll introduce ya." He gestured to an open door, which appeared to be the main room for the party.

Kid looked at Bonney, who opened her mouth to say something, but then seemed to decide against it. Then he followed Ace inside.

"VIP costs extra!" Nami called after him, but Ace stuck out his tongue at her before leading Kid inside.

"I'm going to regret that later, but I'm sure it's worth it," he said with a wink.

Bonney was only one step behind them, following them in what was apparently the VIP room, until the table with food came into view and she was gone. At the table there was someone else eating like his life depended on it, a black haired boy.

"That's my brother, Luffy," Ace said as he pointed at the boy. "He gives Bonney a run for her money when it comes to food." He sounded affectionately, Kid noted. He didn't have siblings himself, so he had no idea what it felt like. "I know most people here through him. He has a way with people. That's Zoro," Ace continued as he pointed to a guy with green hair drinking in the corner. He looked vaguely familiar to Kid, but couldn't place him. The name sounded familiar as well. He would gladly join him, though.

Ace pointed out some other people, whose names Kid instantly forgot, but he seemed eager to change the subject. Leaning with his hand against the wall Kid was standing next to, he said, "So, tell me something about yourself."

Kid shrugged. "Not much to tell." He looked past Ace into the room. There were several women present, but none of them stood out to him. There had to be _someone_ he liked?

"There must be something," Ace pressed. "Do you go to college here?"

"Yeah," he said distractedly. He scanned the women once more, but his eyes kept being drawn to the corner where the booze was stashed, with the guy, Zoro, in the middle.

"Oh!" Ace suddenly exclaimed. "Now I remember where I've seen you. You work in the garage here, don't you?"

"Er, yeah," Kid said, slightly caught off guard.

A smirk appeared on Ace's face and he leaned closer. "So you're a mechanic, huh? That's kinda hot."

"Is it?" Kid hadn't been paying attention much before, and right now, he wasn't sure what was happening here. Ace was currently standing very close with an odd look in his eyes.

"Yeah. You did a good job on my bike too."

"Which one was that?" Kid asked, glad he could talk about something he knew about.

Ace was about to reply, when he suddenly turned his head. "Lu! Get off of there!" he yelled at Luffy, who was swinging from the lamp. Then he sighed. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He placed his hand briefly on Kid's chest before he ran off, still yelling at Luffy.

Slightly confused, Kid made his way over to the corner where the booze had been collected. Zoro, if he remembered correctly, was drinking straight from a bottle. Kid liked his style and followed his example.

Zoro smirked approvingly at him, while Kid searched his mind where he knew him from. Suddenly, he knew. "You're the guy who couldn't find his own dorm."

Zoro snorted. "It's not my fault they moved it."

Kid decided to leave it at that, and they continued to drink in silence.

Suddenly, Zoro said, "Ace seemed to be into you."

Kid lowered the bottle and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you want to get it on with him, you should hurry. Ace is not picky, but he is easily distracted."

Kid choked on the vodka he was drinking and, coughing, he looked disbelievingly at Zoro.

"What, you didn't know he was flirting with you?" Zoro asked, annoyingly amused. "He's not very subtle."

Kid wiped his mouth and scowled at him.

Zoro shrugged. "Ace sleeps with everyone who's breathing and willing. Ah, it seems you struck out for tonight." He pointed to the other side of the room, where Ace was making out with some girl and soon left with her. "Don't worry, though. Tomorrow's a new day. He only sleeps with one person a night, though. Well, usually."

Kid looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm not gay," he finally said.

Zoro smirked around the neck of the bottle he was holding. "That's what I thought. And then I met Ace."

Kid fidgeted with the label of the bottle. "Did you…"

"Have sex with him? Yeah." Zoro grinned.

"And that's how you realised you're…"

"Gay," Zoro finished his sentence.

Kid nodded absentmindedly. Ever since he met Law, the topic sexuality had suddenly come up a lot. Kid couldn't say he had experience in the matter. Would that be the way to figure it out?

"You okay?" Zoro interrupted his thoughts while he opened a new bottle. He didn't appear to be drunk, though this was at least his second bottle.

"I don't know what I am," Kid admitted. "I thought I did, but then everyone around me turned out to be something different and now I don't know what to think anymore. There's this guy…" He narrowed his eyes when Zoro looked at him amused. "Not like that."

"Well," Zoro said as he took another sip from the bottle, "if you want, I can help you cross something off your list."

Kid fidgeted with the bottle and took a few draughts as he thought it over. He knew what Zoro was offering. In the best case scenario he would figure something out about himself. In the worst… Well, he'd have to make sure Zoro never spoke about it either way. In any case, it would make Law eat his words. "Now?" he asked.

Zoro just smirked and got up. He walked over to the door, opened it, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction to the bathroom. For a moment, Kid wondered if he made a feint, but then he remembered how he almost had to hold his hand on the way to the dorm. It was no surprise he would get lost in a room.

Kid waited for a while before he snuck to the bathroom as well, which he found unlocked. No one seemed to have noticed that nobody had left the bathroom since Zoro entered. Everyone was too busy drinking, laughing, dancing or eating.

When he was inside, he locked the door behind him. Zoro was sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

"So, what now?" Kid asked slightly uncomfortable. Killer had joked about him being a virgin, but in truth, he was. He knew how it worked, at least with a woman and making babies, but other than that, he was kind of lost. It was only his determination to prove Law wrong that made him stay.

Zoro smirked. "You really are new at this. Look, if you don't want to do this, that's cool. There's perfectly fine booze waiting."

"No, I do." Somehow, he felt like Zoro and he were kindred spirits, if only because of their love for booze. He seemed trustworthy enough, and Kid could say he was handsome.

"Well, whip it out."

Hesitantly, he unbuttoned his pants, but stopped there. Zoro didn't move until he reached into his boxers and pulled his cock out. He wasn't hard yet, but he supposed that was because of nerves. Not that he was nervous.

Zoro rose and walked over to him. He seemed to search for something in Kid's face, but seemed to find it when Kid shot him a challenging look. He reached out and grabbed Kid's cock.

The touch of his hand, rough with callous, felt actually nice. Kid had jacked off every once in a while, but the fact that he didn't do it himself this time was weird and appealing at the time. As Zoro started to move and he slowly got hard, Kid kept staring at his hand. Zoro's skin was dark, not as dark as Law's, though. Still, it wasn't hard to imagine Law's hand doing this to him, though that one would be a bit smaller and covered in tattoos. The thought of Law touching him like this was oddly exciting. Law who could kick his ass. Law who was studying to become a doctor and had to know all the places on his body that would cause pleasure or pain…

Kid's hips jerked, and he felt his orgasm building. Zoro seemed to notice and sped his pace up. It didn't take long for Kid to reach his climax. While he was catching his breath, Zoro handed him some toilet paper to clean himself up.

"So, you want me to do you too?" Kid asked hesitantly while he tucked himself back in.

Zoro shrugged. "That or booze. I'm not picky."

"Just get it out."

Zoro did as he was told. He opened his pants and took his dick out, but Kid noticed that he was hard already. Had he liked what he had seen, or was it because of the prospect of Kid doing the same as Zoro had to him?

He had never seen an erection from someone besides himself, let alone touched it. Still, he wrapped his hand around it. It felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. He wondered if Law would have the same size dick. Probably not, he thought. It would be more slender, fitting his body type. Would he have tattoos there too? He doubted it, but maybe a piercing? The thought excited him, and he moved his hand faster up and down. Zoro suddenly shuddered. It took Kid a second to realise what was happening. His hand was covered in Zoro's cum, and he washed it while Zoro cleaned himself up.

"So, figured anything out?" Zoro inquired, still panting slightly.

Before Kid could reply, someone pounded on the bathroom door. "Could you hurry up in there? I gotta pee!" a voice called.

Zoro exchanged a look with Kid, before he moved slowly to the door. He had barely unlocked it when someone Kid recognised as Luffy came storming inside, muttering, "Gotta pee, gotta pee!" Soon after, Kid heard a relieved sigh. Luffy hadn't bothered to wait until they left before peeing. He didn't seem to have noticed there had been two people in the bathroom.

Zoro just shrugged and casually walked outside. Kid followed him. No one paid attention to them.

"So, figured it out?" Zoro asked as he picked up a bottle.

"I need to think." In afterthought, Kid turned around. "Thanks, I guess."

Zoro shrugged. "My pleasure." He grinned.

Kid looked over to the table with food that was considerably emptier than when he had arrived. Bonney seemed to be using Luffy's absence to her advantage. Kid considered telling her that he was leaving, but dismissed the thought. He needed to be alone right now. He would explain later. Besides, she seemed to be busy anyway.

Nami eyed him suspiciously when he passed her, but didn't comment.

Outside the dorm, Kid finally allowed to let himself think about what had happened. Even if it hadn't been actual sex, his encounter with Zoro had made something clear to him, but it was definitely not the conclusion he had hoped for. It couldn't be true, yet it was the only explanation. It made Kid want to punch someone in the face, preferably one specific person.

Because how the hell could he be attracted to _Law_?


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks Vergina-spva and MyLadyDay for beta'ing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Penguin stared deflated at the door where Eustass had just run out of, his shoulders slumped. Killer wrapped an arm around him to comfort him and pressed a kiss on his head.

Law felt bad for Penguin, as he had tried so hard to make Law and Eustass like each other. In vain of course, but an admirable attempt nonetheless. However, there was nothing they could do about the fact that they just didn't get along. "Well, that's that then," he said, fully intending to have another beer before calling it a night.

Suddenly, Penguin whipped around, so fast that Killer had to let go of him. "You couldn't behave for _one_ night?"

Law raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You promised you'd try to be nice and look what happened now!" Penguin looked at him accusingly.

But Law wasn't about to take the blame for this one. "I _was_ nice. Very much, if I may say so myself. In fact, everything seemed to go rather well in the bathroom, until _you_ stormed in and interrupted us."

Penguin opened his mouth to reply, but immediately shut it again. His eyes widened almost comically when the meaning of Law's words sunk in. "Y-you mean, it's my fault?" he whispered. His bottom lip trembled.

For some reason, it wasn't as satisfactory to blame someone as it usually was, and Penguin's reaction only made it worse. Law started to feel bad again, almost guilty even, despite the fact that he had spoken the truth. "Well," he finally sighed, "knowing Mr Eustass, he would have stormed out sooner or later either way." He looked at Killer for confirmation, who nodded.

"Probably."

"Anyway," Law continued, "I know you mean well, but this is just not going to work out. You heard him, the next time he wishes to see me should be at your wedding."

Penguin's face brightened for a moment.

"Don't even think about it," Killer said, and Penguin deflated again.

"It didn't have to be real," he muttered.

Law let out a snort and ordered a beer from a passing waitress. The three of them sat back down at their table. Penguin still seemed to be annoyed that his plan hadn't worked and lay with his head on his arms on the table top, pouting.

Law sighed. "Just let it go, please. Besides, since you started to try to set me up with Eustass, and started dating Killer, how often have you met with your friends?"

"Bepo's my roommate, I see him every day."

"But when did you last do something fun together?" Law pressed.

Penguin hesitated.

"And what about Mr Shachi?"

Penguin sat up and stared at the table. "It has been a while," he said softly.

"Exactly." Law folded his hands before him. "So I suggest you give up on this project that was doomed from the start and give some attention to people who deserve it."

Penguin still pouted, but he nodded. "You're right. I've neglected Shachi and Bepo, and I shouldn't have done that. I'll text them to go to the movies tomorrow. Do you want to join, Law?"

Law smiled, pleased he had both fixed Penguin's relationship with Bepo and Shachi and prevented other unwanted set ups with Eustass. "I wish I could, but tomorrow is Friday. I have to work. But enjoy."

Just at that moment, his phone started to vibrate, and with a frown, Law looked at Ace's name that flashed up on the screen. He hadn't spoken to Ace since the time that he came to look at Law's new place, both being too busy with work and/or study. He wondered what he could want. Swiftly, he pressed the answer button, immediately regretting the action when he had done so, as he heard Luffy's voice in the background asking whom Ace was calling.

"Shut up, Lu, I'm on the phone. Oh, hey Law," Ace said as he noticed Law had picked up, though he hadn't said anything yet.

"Is that Traf?" Law heard Luffy ask. "Gimme!"

"Let go, Lu!"

Law heard some thumping noises and a muffled whine, before Ace's voice returned. "Are you still there?"

"Ace! You're so heavy!" Luffy whined.

Law had trouble suppressing a smile. Luffy never managed to beat Ace, yet he also never learned, or was too stubborn to give up. Probably both. No doubt Ace had managed to wrestle him to the ground and was now sitting on top of Luffy, an image Law had seen often enough when he had still been living with the two of them. "I'm still here," he said.

"Good. Sorry about that just now, but you know Lu," Ace said with a sigh. "Anyway," he continued, "I was just calling to see if you were still coming to the party."

"Tell him to bring meat!" Luffy yelled.

Law rolled his eyes at that remark, but he couldn't help but wonder what Ace was talking about. "What party?" he asked.

"Zoro's party? Tomorrow? Don't tell me you forgot." Ace let out a shock gasp.

"I believe I did," Law replied, though now that Ace mentioned it, he did remember something about a going away party for Zoro, because he would go to Japan.

"I've told you weeks ago," Ace said accusingly.

"Apparently, I do not remember parties as well as you do," Law replied. "But as I am sure I told you then, I can't make it. Tomorrow is Friday, so I have to work."

"Can't you call in sick or something?" Ace whined. "It's not every day Zoro goes to Japan!"

Law sighed deeply. "No, I can't. My career is a little more important than an evening of getting drunk."

"And getting laid," Ace said, no doubt covering Luffy's ears, despite the fact that Luffy had no interest in sex whatsoever, and probably not that much in the conversation either. "I hear there's a lot of good looking guys coming."

"Regardless, I can't."

"Fine." Law could practically hear him pout. "More hot guys for me!"

"He's not coming? But what about the meat?" Luffy whined, sounding a little breathless from Ace's weight on his chest.

"No, he has to work." Ace pronounced the last word like it was something dirty, though Law knew for a fact Ace loved his own job. "Well, too bad you can't make it, but feel free to send some friends over," he said to Law. "Dorm three. They'll find it. The more the merrier and all that. Also, I should inform you that if you won't come over soon, Luffy is coming to you."

It sounded like a threat, because it was one, and Law couldn't make the promise fast enough. Ace seemed to be pleased with that and they said goodbye.

"Who was that?" Penguin inquired when Law had hang up.

"Mr Portgas. I'm sure you remember him? He invited me to a party tomorrow, but I could send friends in my stead. Dorm three, if you're interested."

"I just heard Shachi and Bepo have other plans tomorrow, so we agreed to meet on Saturday at your place, is that okay?" Penguin inquired. "Then you can join as well." He seemed to be his happy self again.

A smile tugged at Law's lips. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Saturday night, the doorbell to their apartment rang, and Law buzzed Penguin and Bepo in while Shachi put some snacks and drinks out. They had decided to stay in tonight, to catch up, watch a movie or play games. Neither Shachi nor Bepo seemed to hold a grudge against Penguin for neglecting them a little, as they had both been busy as well. Besides, they weren't the types to hold grudges, anyway.<p>

Still, Law was glad they had decided to hang out together again. In the relatively short time he had known them, they had managed to break through the barriers he had carefully put up in his youth. He had learned early on from his family that no one was to be trusted, because they would stab you in the back the moment it suited them. Even Corazon, the only person who had truly cared for Law, had shown him that everybody left you eventually, voluntarily or not. So Law had decided it wasn't worth the trouble to let people come close to him. He had gone through primary and secondary school without any close friends. Now that he was in university, things hadn't been that different. His classmates thought he was weird or a know-it-all – though, to be fair, he did usually know better than them – or disturbing. Law had been perfectly fine with that.

When he had met Ace and Luffy, they had started to poke holes in the wall around him, even if he would never admit out loud that they were something akin to friends. But when Penguin, Bepo, and Shachi came into his life, it felt like they had broken his barrier with a bulldozer. He has started to care about them very quickly, and Law couldn't say he minded as much as he had originally thought he would. It was nice to have people around whom he could trust, and whom could distract him from thinking about Eustass.

The incident in the bathroom kept repeating inside his head, because it was so odd. Eustass had seemed… almost pleasant, or at least he seemed to listen to what Law had to say without threatening to bash his skull in, which was progress no matter how you looked at it. Law still wasn't sure why he had mentioned Corazon to him, even if they each had a rich family they despised in common. He hadn't even disclosed much about his past to his friends, so why he would open his mouth in front of Eustass eluded him.

The worst thing was, he couldn't help thinking that they might have kissed if Penguin hadn't come in when he did, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sure, he could admit to himself that he was physically attracted to Eustass, but kissing for any other reason than foreplay wasn't something Law often did. Or at all. He had had his first real kiss on the same night he had lost his virginity to someone whose name he couldn't remember anymore. Sex had always been something to him that his body craved at certain times, and he was good looking enough that he never had to look far for a willing partner. The idea of a romantic partner had always appealed to him intellectually, but as he had never found anyone worthy of his trust, he had never acted upon it.

He was pulled from his musings by a discussion of what game they would play. It seemed that everyone wanted to do something else and he would have the decisive vote. However, he didn't care much for either three games and suggested a fourth, to which they decided to play each game in turn. They rolled the dice from one of the games to decide which game went first, and Bepo won. He had picked some kind of strategic war game that Law didn't completely follow, but Shachi did, and Bepo and he entered a heated discussion. After an hour and a half, Penguin suggested they would finish the game at a later time, especially since he and Law had long since been defeated. Begrudgingly, Bepo agreed.

Next up was Shachi's game, which was some kind of card game, which Law enjoyed more, but also lost. Finally, it was Law's turn to pick a game. He had chosen Operation, though the others liked that less because he kicked their asses. They tried to get him drunk, which worked only partly, and insisted he would wear a blindfold after the umpteenth time he beat them.

Suddenly, Law's phone started to vibrate, despite the later hour, and he lifted up his blindfold to see who was calling. Much to his surprise, he saw Penguin's name on his screen. "Why are you calling me?" he inquired. "If you want my attention, you can just ask."

"I'm not calling you," Penguin said with a frown. "I'm texting Killer, see?" He turned his phone, with which he had been playing, towards Law, to show him what he was doing. Apparently, he didn't realise that by doing so, Law could also see _what_ he was typing.

Law smirked. "So your first time, I take it? Though, I wonder if that's with him or in general."

Penguin turned bright red and immediately took back his phone. "T-that's none of your business!"

"Don't tell me it was in our room," Bepo said as he pulled a face.

"S-shouldn't you answer your phone?" Penguin hastily asked Law.

Law realised he was trying to distract him by changing the subject and resolved to pressing for details later, but he also was curious about who was calling him if it wasn't Penguin, when suddenly realisation hit him. He was both amused and surprised. Hastily, to prevent the caller from hanging up, he pressed the answer button. "Now there's a surprise," he said as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Or can I assume you butt dialled me?"


End file.
